Atrapada en un abismo
by Frozenheart7
Summary: [Post-RE5] Chris admiró a su amiga y compañera de armas, ella había cambiado tanto... Su pelo se había aclarado hasta volverse rubio, sus ojos azules con esa chispa de alegría se habían sustituido por unos ojos claros como la luna y sin ninguna luz en especial. Su mirada era distante y fría, él extrañaba esa sonrisa... su tacto cálido y su voz dulce.
1. Vuelta a casa

Atrapada en un abismo

Descargo de responsabilidad: Resident evil ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son enteramente de Capcom… Ojalá me perteneciesen.

Esta historia tendrá varios capítulos, sinceramente no sé exactamente cuántos, pero hasta que Jill se recupere y depende de vuestra opinión.

Recomendaciones musicales:

Still Alive de Lisa Miskovsky: El ritmo de la canción se adapta perfectamente a la lectura y el mensaje de la canción concuerda con la situación de los personajes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Justo después de África las cosas cambiaron, ni a mejor ni a peor, solamente cambiaron. Para Jill y para Chris cambiaron, y mucho.

Después de un largo y agotador viaje en helicóptero desde África hasta América, finalmente los agentes de la BSAA llegaron a la sede norteamericana. El helicóptero aterrizó en la azotea del edificio de la sede. Sheva salió del helicóptero y descargó el equipo y las armas. Chris se levantó del asiento y también saltó fuera del helicóptero. Jill, que aún estaba medio dormida del viaje, intentaba encontrar su equilibrio. Chris le tendió la mano a la rubia y le ayudó a bajar, Jill casi se tropezó pero él la sujetó por la cintura.

-Gracias.- Murmuró Jill retomando la compostura.

Chris admiró a su amiga y compañera de armas, ella había cambiado tanto. Su pelo se había aclarado hasta volverse rubio, sus ojos azules con esa chispa de alegría se habían sustituido por unos ojos claros como la luna y sin ninguna luz en especial. Su mirada era distante y fría, él extrañaba esa sonrisa, su tacto cálido y la voz dulce.

-¿Vamos?- Dijo Sheva despertando a Chris de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, vamos.

Jill admiraba el atardecer y sonreía ligeramente aunque mantenía la mirada triste y perdida. Una brisa ligera sopló y ella se estremeció de frío, habían pasado tantas cosas en esos años como juguete de Wesker. De solo pensarlo le entraban escalofríos, ella intentaba resistirse a las órdenes de Wesker pero no podía, estaba atrapada en un abismo, cayendo en un pozo sin fondo. Ella notó una presencia detrás de ella pero no se giró, de seguro que era Chris. Una chaqueta cubrió los hombros de la rubia y ella la aceptó, empezaba a oscurecer y como de costumbre el frío aumentaba. Desde la pista de aterrizaje se podían ver maravillosas vistas de la ciudad, los coches iban pasando y las personas caminaban y hacían su vida. Y ella pensando que hacía unos días era todo lo que deseaba y ahora podría hacerlo realidad.

-Jill.- Dijo Chris tocándole el hombro.

Jill se giró y vio a su compañero, parecía preocupado. Ella le sonrió y Chris borró su cara de preocupación. Sheva se unió a ellos una vez descargado el equipaje.

-Deberíamos ir dentro.- Jill asintió.

Jill, Chris, Josh y Sheva entraron al edificio y cogieron el ascensor. Fueron desde la azotea a la planta del despacho del superior O'Brian. En los pasillos la gente murmuraba y susurraba mirando a Jill, ella se sintió un poco incomoda ya que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Chris sintió la reacción de su amiga y se acercó un poco a ella, unos momentos después la mano de Jill le estaba cogiendo del brazo. Jill se sentía indefensa, todo ese tiempo le había hecho cambiar. Llegaron a la puerta del despacho, Chris avanzó un poco y tocó a la puerta del despacho, Jill no le soltó el brazo a su amigo.

-Adelante.- Se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

Chris abrió la puerta y desveló a O'Brian que estaba completando unos informes en el ordenador. Jill soltó el brazo de Chris para ser más profesional, él lo captó pero sabía que su compañera necesitaría pronto un poco de apoyo emocional.

-Señor, hemos vuelto de la misión de África y podemos informarle con honor de que Wesker está muerto y tenemos a una de nuestras mejores agentes de vuelta a la BSAA.- Dijo Chris con orgullo.

O'Brian miró con sorpresa a Jill, a ella le entraron escalofríos al oír el nombre de Wesker pero el halago de Chris hizo que se sonrojara y le pasase el efecto.

-Esas son unas noticias fantásticas, sobretodo lo de Jill.- O'Brian se levantó y ofreció asiento a los agentes.

Ellos se sentaron en frente del director que retomó su asiento. Jill escogió la silla más cercana a Chris ya que estar cerca de él la hacía sentir…. Segura, de alguna manera.

-¿Procedemos a hacer el papeleo?- Dijo Jill decidida.

-No, sería mejor que descansaseis.- Jill lo miró no muy convencida.

-De eso me encargo yo, cuando vuelva a la sede africana le envío los documentos.- Aportó Sheva, Jill suavizo la expresión de su rostro.

-De acuerdo, agente Alomar, puede volver a casa y usted también Stone.- El piloto y la joven africanos asintieron.

-Cogeremos el helicóptero si a usted le parece bien.- Josh Stone se levantó de la silla y se disponía a irse con Sheva.

-Ningún problema, el helicóptero pertenece a la BSAA de África.- Contestó O'Brian.

-Bueno, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sean en condicionas más agradables. Valentine, Redfield.- Josh y Sheva se fueron y dejaron a Chris y a Jill a solas con O'Brian.

-Yo me encargo del resto, Jill deberías ir a descansar, te ves mal.- Dijo O'Brian.

-Gracias O'Brian.- Jill se levantó y le dio la mano a su superior.

-Bienvenida de nuevo Valentine.

O'Brian abrió la puerta del despacho y dejó salir a sus subordinados. La mayoría de empleados ya habían terminado su jornada de trabajo y ya descansaban en sus casas, el edificio estaba casi vacío. Mientras caminaban Jill se paró en seco, Chris la imitó.

-¿Qué pasa Jill?

-¿Ahora donde voy? Mi piso era alquilado…- Jill pensó.

-Quédate en mi apartamento, la habitación de Claire está libre, ella está en Terra Save de viaje.- Propuso Chris.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó Jill.

-Claro.- Contestó Chris con total seguridad.

-Si a ti te parece bien a mí también.

Juntos retomaron la marcha hacía el aparcamiento donde estaba el coche particular de Chris. El apartamento de Chris estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, en una urbanización cerca de las montañas, el viaje en coche no llegaba a los 10 minutos. Él vivía con su hermana menor Claire pero la mayoría de tiempo ella estaba fuera viajando por asuntos de trabajo con Terra Save, una ONG que protestaba contra el bioterrorismo. Chris abrió la puerta del automóvil para Jill, ella entró y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Ningún hombre la había tratado con tal respeto como Chris, esa era una de las razones por las cuales le gustaba estar con él. Chris encendió el motor de su todoterreno y emprendió la marcha a su apartamento. El aire estaba tenso así que Jill decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Cómo está tu hermana?

-Bien, ella está en Kijuju ayudando a las víctimas del Uroboros.

-Me alegro de que haya encontrado un trabajo que no sea tan peligroso con el nuestro.

-Sí, al menos ella está segura.- Chris se volvió a concentrar en la carretera.

Jill apoyó el codo en la ventana del coche y miró fuera, el cielo estaba nublado y parecía que iba a llover pronto. La zona de la ciudad pasó y llegaron en la zona un poco más boscosa donde Chris tenía el apartamento.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Concluyó Chris.

Jill se desató el cinturón y salió del coche. Una gota de lluvia mojó su pelo y ella cerró el abrigo de Chris para estar caliente y no resfriarse. Chris abrió el apartamento y dejó pasar a su compañera. Jill se sorprendió por el orden del apartamento, una de las características de Chris era ser desordenado, en STARS Wesker le reñía por el desorden se su despacho y Claire se quejaba constantemente de el desastre que causaba en el apartamento.

-Qué bonito.

El salón era bastante grande, había una ventana que daba a la ciudad, un sofá de color crema, una televisión de pantalla plana, una mesita para el café y una mesa para comer. Después había unas escaleras donde habían las habitaciones respectivas. En la planta baja había el salón, la cocina y el despacho y en la planta superior las habitaciones y los baños.

-Ven, te enseñare la habitación.

Chris la guió hasta la planta superior y se situó delante de dos puertas, él abrió la de la derecha.

-La puerta de la izquierda es mi habitación.- Explicó Chris.

La habitación de Claire era sencilla pero elegante, tenía una cama de matrimonio con unas sábanas marrones y confortables cojines, una mesa frente la ventana con una foto de Chris y ella… La habitación era preciosa y se adaptaba al estilo de Jill. Chris abrió un armario y le dio unas toallas a Jill.

-Si te quieres duchar aquí tienes unas toallas, puedes coger la ropa de Claire, seguro que gastáis la misma talla.

Chris abrió otra puerta que estaba dentro de la habitación, era un baño con una bañera y muchos jabones, dentro olía maravilloso.

-Los baños son individuales y…- Jill se estaba riendo y Chris paró de hablar.

-Lo siento, parecías uno de esos inmobiliarios con traje, corbata y gafas.- Chris también rió.

-Así que inmobiliario…

-Déjalo, solo ha sido un ataque de risa tonta.- Jill se metió un mechón de su flequillo detrás de su oreja.

-¿Quieres cenar algo?- Ofreció Chris.

-No, estoy demasiado cansada, me ducharé e iré a dormir.

Un relámpago sonó y Jill se asustó, Chris volvió a mirar preocupado a su amiga… ¿Dónde estaba la valiente Jill Valentine?

-Si necesitas algo llama a mi habitación. Buenas noches.

Chris le dio un beso en la frente de Jill, a ella le gustó pero era una acción que él nunca le había hecho. Chris salió de su habitación y la dejó allí absorta mirando a la puerta, él era una caja de sorpresas. Jill cerró la puerta del baño y decidió pensar en otras cosas mejores y relajarse dándose un buen baño de espuma. Abrió las llaves del agua y las justó a su temperatura, luego dejó que la bañera se llenase. Se quitó la coleta y se miró al espejo, las marcas en su pecho no desaparecerían, eran unas heridas demasiado profundas. El reflejo del espejo parecía el de otra persona, el pelo rubio, la piel pálida, los ojos sin vida… Intentó quitar los pensamientos malos de la cabeza y después de desvestirse se metió en la bañera. La sensación del agua tibia contra su piel era gratificante y relajante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y este es el primer capítulo de Atrapada en un abismo, si os ha gustado por favor opinad en un review ya que estos son los motores de la historia.

En el próximo capítulo Jill tendrá pesadillas y solo encontrará refugio en los brazos de su compañero de armas…

comentad, gracias.

Frozenheart7


	2. Pesadillas

Atrapada en un abismo

Capítulo 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: Resident evil, Jill, Chris y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo soy la autora de esta historia.

Recomendaciones musicales:

Bleeding love de Leona Lewis, sobre todo por la parte de bleeding…

Nota de autora: Gracias por todo el apoyo a la historia, no me esperaba que gustase tanto. El e-mail de Barry es un archivo secreto de Resident evil Revelations 2, me ha parecido adecuado ponerlo en el fic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lo primero que ella sintió en su cuerpo fue dolor, la caída fue desde un lugar muy elevado y fue un milagro que ella hubiese sobrevivido. Poco a poco, Jill fue abriendo los ojos, pero luego se arrepintió porque una luz blanca muy potente la cegaba. Ella intentó mover sus manos para cubrirse la cara pero no podía, las tenía atadas. Esa fue una señal de alerta y entonces nada le impidió abrir los ojos e intentar escapar de sus ataduras. De tanta resistencia le sangraban las muñecas y moratones se estaban formando en sus manos, producto de las fuertes correas de cuero que la tenían presa. Sus pies tampoco se podían mover, ni siquiera podía mover nada, todo le dolía demasiado.

-Veo que has despertado.- Una voz muy familiar venía de detrás de Jill.

Una mano con un guante de cuero empezó a acariciarle la cara, Jill intentaba evitar el toque de la mano pero una vez más ella no podía.

-¿Qui-en quien e-eres?- Dijo Jill medio tartamudeando, la garganta la tenía seca y apenas podía hablar.

Una risa malévola vino del hombre desconocido, luego se dejó ver. Wesker apareció delante de ella. Jill no lo podía creer, él la tenía presa, no, ella prefería haber muerto.

-Suéltame.- Exigió Jill.

-No, eres útil para mí. Tu sangre es muy especial sabes Jill…- Dijo Wesker riendo.

Su mano bajó de su mejilla a sus labios y los acarició con el pulgar. A Jill le dieron arcadas pero resistió el deseo de potar allí mismo. Con una mano, Jill intentó coger un bisturí de una mesa que había pero no llegaba, estaba demasiado lejos.

-¡Yo no te pertenezco Wesker, suéltame o mátame!

Una bofetada impactó en la mejilla de Jill. Ella gimió de dolor y vio borroso, por un momento Wesker se preguntó si le había dado demasiado fuerte pero luego al ver los patéticos intentos de fuga de Valentine, estuvo convencido que no. Jill volvió a centrar la mirada en las gafas de sol de Wesker.

-Tú no estás en posición de exigir nada, es más, ahora tú eres mi esclava.- La mano enguantada de Wesker se trasladó a su escote, casi acariciando sus pechos.

-Nunca te voy a obedecer.- Dijo la morena mirándolo con rabia.

-Por eso tendré la ayuda de un pequeño… amigo, dolerá al principio pero luego te acostumbrarás.

Wesker sacó una especie de araña roja metálica de su bolsillo, Jill abrió los ojos con horros y se sacudió en un intento inútil de huir. Con un cuchillo Wesker hizo un agujero en su ropa dejando un grande escote al descubierto. Con el mismo bisturí que Jill intentó coger antes Wesker cortó un poco de piel del escote de la morena. Jill gritó, si no era suficiente estar dolorida por todo el cuerpo ahora tenía que soportar esos cortes profundos en su piel.

-¡Para Wesker, me haces daño!- Wesker no se detuvo.

Jill lloraba, de ira, dolor y rabia, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Wesker cogió la P30 y la incrustó en el pecho de Jill, ella aulló y soltó un grito agudo cuando el P30 clavó sus agujas en su piel enrojecida y dolorida. Se estaba ahogando y no podía respirar, intentaba coger aire y no podía.

-¡No!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris se despertó de un sueño profundo, había gritos que procedían de la habitación del lado, era Jill. Chris se levantó de su cama desecha y sin siquiera ponerse las zapatillas corrió hacía la habitación de su amiga. Tocó unos cuantos golpes en la puerta pero dejó las cortesías y entró en la habitación. Jill estaba arañándose el pecho, sollozaba y su cara estaba mojada de sudor y lágrimas. Chris corrió hacía ella.

-¡Para Wesker, me haces daño!- Gritó Jill llorando de nuevo.

Chris se fijo en los arañazos de su pecho, la piel estaba enrojecida y estaba sangrando, las heridas del P30 se habían vuelto a abrir. Chris sacudió a Jill pero ella no despertaba, le cogió de las muñecas y las clavó en el cojín para que no se dañase más. Jill pateaba e intentaba liberarse del agarre de Chris y no podía hacer nada.

-¡No!- Jill arrastró su vida en ese grito, Chris nunca había oído un grito tan escalofriante.

-¡Jill!- La morena no respondió. -¡Jill despierta!

Jill respiró como si se fuese a ahogar y abrió los ojos un poco rojos por el llanto incontrolable, se horrorizó al ver que su amigo la tenía cogida por las muñecas. Chris la soltó de muñecas al ver el estado de su compañera, nunca habría pensado que ella estaba tan mal emocionalmente.

-Chris…- Susurró Jill.

Jill se lanzó a los brazos de Chris y le abrazó. Chris un poco sorprendido le devolvió el abrazo y le acarició la cabeza. Jill aún sollozaba un poco y su corazón latía rápidamente, suerte que solo había sido una pesadilla. Ella respiró el olor de Chris y se calmó al cabo de unos minutos al estar abrazada con él. Jill no soltó a Chris, se sentía bien en sus brazos cálidos y fuertes.

-Jill ya pasó todo… Mientras esté aquí no te pasará nada.

Lentamente Jill soltó a Chris pero se mantuvo cerca de él. Ella se escandalizó al ver las manchas de sangre de la camisa de Chris pero luego vio que no era él quien estaba herido, sino ella misma. El pecho le ardía y le dolía, justo como cuando Wesker le incrustó el P30 en el pecho.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó la mujer confusa.

-Te estabas arañando, por eso te estaba sujetando.

Jill se tocó la herida y luego soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor, ella estaba sangrando mucho. Chris le cogió de las manos.

-Espera aquí, traeré el botiquín.

Chris entró al baño de Jill y abrió el armario del espejo, allí había desinfectante, alcohol, gasa, algodón y un espray de primeros auxilios. Jill se volvió a estirar en la cama, la cabeza le dolía a horrores. Con las manos se secó las lágrimas y el sudor, ella solo había tenido de pesadillas cuando era pequeña. Chris volvió cargado de productos médicos y se sentó a un lado de la cama dejando todos los objetos en la mesita de noche. Jill abrió la lamparita de noche para que Chris pudiera ver mejor, aunque eso no ayudaría si Jill siguiese llevando la camiseta blanca puesta.

-Deberías quitarte la camiseta…- Dijo Chris avergonzado.

Jill notó como se le subían los colores pero ella no podía seguir llevando la camiseta manchada de sangre y las heridas abiertas. Ella se incorporó en la cama y se quitó la camisa de Claire, suerte que ella llevaba sujetador para dormir. Chris se sonrojó al ver el vientre plano de Jill y la ropa interior sencilla negra, se notaba que ella tenía vergüenza de que él la viese así. La imagen era muy tentadora, pero en la situación en la que estaba Jill él debía actuar profesionalmente.

-Túmbate en la cama.- Dijo Chris con suavidad para no parecer brusco.

Jill se estiró y Chris mojó una gasa con desinfectante, él quiso limpiarle la herida pero Jill le aturó con la mano.

-¿Qué pasa Jill?- Preguntó Redfield.

-¿Escuece?- Preguntó ella refiriéndose al desinfectante como si fuera una cría de primaria.

-Un poco supongo.

-Hmm…

Chris volvió a intentar limpiarle la herida, Jill colocó su mano encima de la suya, Chris se ruborizó pero siguió limpiándole los arañazos. Jill intentó ignorar el escozor de sus heridas y centró sus sentidos en el tacto de la mano de Chris y las bonitas vistas de la luna. La noche estaba clara, hacía poco que había parado de llover, ya que antes de ir a dormir estaba lloviendo. Chris limpió la sangre de más del pecho de Jill con el desinfectante, luego con mucho cuidado le roció con el espray de primeros auxilios. Jill se estremeció y cerró los ojos, la piel se le hincó y se mordió el labio, el espray estaba frío. Chris terminó su tarea de curar pero no se fue del lado de Jill ya que ella no le soltaba la mano.

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?

Chris asintió y Jill se cubrió con las sábanas y le dejó un espacio a Chris. Él tapó los botes de los objetos curativos y se metió en la cama con ella. Jill no llevaba la camiseta puesta y las heridas se le estaban sanando correctamente. Los dos estaban estirados mirando al techo, un momento un poco incomodo ya que su atracción era evidente pero el momento no era oportuno para revelarlo.

-Todo este tiempo estaba convencido de que no estabas muerta.- Dijo Chris rompiendo el silencio.

Jill le miró a los ojos avellana y se perdió en su mirada. Chris significaba mucho para ella y era un amigo de toda la vida. Ella sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó a él y le abrazó el torso, con su oreja podía escuchar los rítmicos latidos de Chris. Con un poco de torpeza, su amigo le rodeó la cintura con su brazo, ninguna mujer era tan bella y perfecta como Jill. Eran como un matrimonio normal, pero sin mantener una relación. Los dos se sentían bien en los brazos del otro y no se querían dejar ir.

-Gracias por todo Chris.

La rubia se durmió, eran las 5 de la mañana y Chris no tenía sueño. Él tocó los cabellos rubios de Jill, eran tan suaves y finos. Chris no dejaría que Jill sufriese nunca más y la protegería con su vida, como lo que hizo ella en la mansión Spencer. Si no hubiera sido por ella, él estaría muerto a manos de Wesker. Quien debía agradecer algo era Chris a Jill, para sacrificarse por él.

-Gracias a ti Jill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La luz del sol se coló por la ventana e iluminó el rostro angelical de Jill, era tarde esa mañana pero se estaba tan cómoda dentro de la cama. Con una mano Jill palpó el colchón y notó que Chris no estaba, ella se sentó en la cama y se decepcionó al saber que Chris no estaba durmiendo con ella. Miró al reloj, eran las 11 de la mañana, decidió ignorar lo de Chris y se levantó para ir al baño y lavarse la cara. En el espejo ella se veía un poco ojerosa, las heridas del pecho volvían a estar secas y ya no sangraban y ella seguía sin camiseta. La rubia corrió al armario y sacó una camisa de tirantes de color gris, la de color negro le recordaba a Wesker. Un olor delicioso invadió el olfato de Jill, ella decidió salir de la habitación y bajar por las escaleras donde se paró a admirar unas fotografías. La primera era la graduación de Claire, la segunda la de STARS y la tercera del equipo de la BSAA en Rusia después de la caída de Umbrella. Allí ella estaba muy diferente, una buena diferencia, su pelo era moreno, su tez un poco más morena y sus ojos azules como aguamarinas. Chris sin embargo lucía igual, el pelo moreno corto, sus músculos y abdomen trabajado y esa sonrisa que hacía derretir a cualquiera chica que se le cruzara por delante.

-¿Vienes a almorzar?- Dijo Chris desde la planta baja.

Jill se sobresaltó, ahora la Jill-nervios-de-acero-Valentine se convirtió en la Jill-se-asusta-por-todo-Valentine. Odiaba eso, aunque durante un tiempo ya se iría acostumbrando. Chris estaba preparando huevos fritos en la plancha, en estos años había aprendido a cocinar ya que al principio él era capaz de incendiar la cocina. Claire consiguió trabajo y a él le tocó apresurarse a aprender. Jill se sirvió a ella misma y cogió una mandarina de la despensa, la camisa de Claire le iba un poco ajustada y se le notaban las formas femeninas, Chris se fijó en eso pero luego desvió la mirada para no parecer grosero.

-¿Cómo estás Chris?- Preguntó Jill desde la mesa.

-Bien, mira el ordenador, hay alguien que te manda saludos.- Dijo Chris señalando con la espátula al ordenador portátil de la mesa del comedor.

Jill echó un vistazo al portátil, en pantalla estaba un e-mail de Barry. Jill empezó a leer:

"

Chris,

He oído que has vuelto de África. Vaya locura todo aquello. Me alegro que hayas vuelto sano y salvo.

Y encima, ¡Te has traído a Jill de vuelta! Cuando me enteré, me dio tanta alegría que por poco me pongo a dar saltos calle abajo. Mis rodillas tampoco es que estén para esos trotes.

Joder, después de todo lo que hemos pasado los tres... Ya sabes, tenemos que cuidarnos el uno al otro, cubrirnos las espaldas. Pero bueno, no tengo que explicarte lo que es un buen compañero, ¿no?

En fin, acabas de llegar, así que estarás recuperándote. Tómatelo con calma, ¿me oyes? ¡Como me entere de que estás en el gimnasio voy a ir a darte un paliza yo mismo!

Sé que las cosas estarán confusas entre tú y Jill durante un tiempo, pero cuando estéis más tranquilos tenemos que quedar para ir a echar un trago.

Ya va siendo hora.

Barry.

"

Ese Barry nunca cambiaría, Jill soltó unas risitas y Chris se sentó a su lado a almorzar. Esa mañana fue un buen tiempo en compañía.

-Dentro de dos horas O'Brian nos ha citado a la sede, nos dará un periodo de vacaciones y dice que quiere comprobar cómo estás.- Dijo Chris al terminar de almorzar.

-Bien, voy a prepararme.

Chris miró como Jill subía la escalera alegremente, él sabía a lo que Barry se refería con lo de "cosas confusas", sus sentimientos hacía ella. Jill entró en su habitación temporal y se quitó la ropa, planeaba darse un baño relajante para limpiar el sudor y las lágrimas de anoche y de paso ver si podía hacer algún milagro en su cara con un poco de maquillaje para disimular las ojeras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el próximo capítulo Jill va a visitar a Rebecca, la directora del equipo médico de la BSAA, el diagnostico que le da no es muy bueno…

Respuesta de Reviews:

Andrea: La historia se irá complicando un poco para Jill, pero para su suerte, Chris estará allí. Actualizaré cada semana más o menos, me lo he de combinar con mis estudios.

Aeon4ever: ¡Qué bien verte en otra de mis historias! Los que me alegráis el día sois los lectores con vuestros reviews fantásticos. Actualizaré como en Raccoon City High School, cada semana por ahí.

¡Espero que la historia siga con el mismo éxito! Por favor R&amp;R si os gusta.

Besos desde España.

Frozeheart7


	3. Maldito protocolo

Atrapada en un abismo

Capitulo 3

Descargo de responsabilidad: Resident evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Que palo hace escribir esto a cada capítulo…

Recomendaciones musicales:

Stand my ground (versión solo) de Within temptation: El mensaje y la letra es preciosa, escribí este capítulo escuchando esta canción, Evanescence y Within temptation son mis bandas favoritas, y también Skillet.

Aclaración sobre la historia: Esta es una historia en su mayoría de sentimientos, aunque en ciertos momentos me tomo la libertad de añadirle un poco de humor a la situación para no hacerlo monótono. No es que yo me tome la historia en broma… Ah, Jill esconde sus sentimientos, solo revela lo que piensa/siente a Chris cuando están en un momento intimo y a solas, con los otros finge que está bien. Lo digo por si algún lector se pierde.

He terminado mis exámenes finales y con muy buenas calificaciones, así que el siguiente capítulo ya esta medio escrito en otro Word.

Sin más demoras, he aquí el capítulo de esta semana…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jill, después de unos intentos de disimular su mala condición, consiguió maquillarse un poco y arreglarse para no parecer tan afectada. Su cara era un desastre, pero no era un problema que un poco de base y colorete no pudiera solucionar. En el armario de Claire encontró unas cuantas piezas de ropa que le sentaban de maravilla. Jill no lo podía negar, por dentro estaba muy afectada emocionalmente, hasta físicamente pero ella lo disimulaba, al menos por el momento. Una vez lista y abandonados esos pensamientos, Jill bajó al salón, allí estaba Chris sentado leyendo el diario. Jill se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, evidentemente lo consiguió.

-Te ves… mucho mejor.- Chris iba a decir hermosa pero no quería parecer grosero.

-Aunque me ha llevado bastante tiempo.- Admitió Jill.

-Eso también, será mejor que nos demos prisa.- Ella asintió.

-Hace frío fuera.- Chris descolgó su chaqueta del perchero y se la entregó a Jill.

-Gracias.

Al abrir la puerta y salir fuera Jill se estremeció de frío, Chris tenía razón. Instintivamente ella se apretó más la chaqueta. El día estaba nublado, el clima era frío y parecía como si en cualquier momento empezaría a llover. Al entrar al coche, Chris encendió la calefacción y Jill lo agradeció, la ropa de Claire era bonita pero demasiado fina para el frío. Jill bostezó y apoyó la cabeza en el asiento mientras Chris conducía. Ella cerró los ojos, solo para descansar un momento, la noche no había sido muy reparadora. Chris miró a su amiga, parecía un sueño volverla a tener a su lado. Cuando Jill "murió" Chris entró en depresión y empezó a beber, su hermana Claire le ayudaba pero ella también tenía trabajo y no estaba las 24 horas con él. Al cabo de unos meses el sentimiento de culpa que tenía Chris fue desapareciendo y pronto volvió como nuevo en la BSAA. El viaje en coche no fue muy largo, no llegaba ni a los 10 minutos de trayecto. Jill se guía dormida en el asiento y a Chris le hacía pena despertarla. Se desató el cinturón y se acercó a la bella amiga de cabellos rubios. Le apartó un mechón de su flequillo que le tapaba su rostro angelical y miró a sus labios entreabiertos respirando profundamente. Jill se movió y Chris fingió que no estaba admirándola, pero a él se le daba fatal disimular.

-Jill…- La fémina abrió los ojos.-Hemos llegado.

-Me he quedado dormida…- Jill estiró los brazos.

La pareja salió del coche y entraron en la sede, parecía un día normal. Los pasillos llenos de gente, las secretarias atendiendo al teléfono, la cola para hacer fotocopias, impresiones y escaneos en la máquina del ordenador central… Jill sonrió para sus adentros, esto le traía buenos recuerdos. Pero también había cosas que le podían traer malos recuerdos, buenos y malos. En el ascensor el silencio reinó, a Jill no le gustaba que nadie la viera débil pero con Chris era muy diferente, todo era diferente a su lado. Ella lo observó de reojo y luego volvió a bajar la vista a sus zapatos que se volvieron una joya universal a la que observar. Las puertas se abrieron, al fondo del pasillo había la puerta del despacho de su jefe. Chris y Jill se pararon delante, ella miró al suelo y luego miró a su compañero que esperaba su aprobación para tocar. La rubia asintió y Chris tocó a la puerta. La puerta se abrió al instante como si O'Brian estuviera preparado para la visita.

-Ah, vosotros dos. Pasad, tenemos que hablar.- O'Brian les invitó a sentarse.

-Eso de tenemos que hablar nunca es bueno.- Bromeó Chris sacando una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Jill.

-En esta ocasión si.- Todos tomaron asiento.

-Los certificados de defunción de Jill han sido retirados, si firmas aquí tendrás un nuevo carné de identidad, carné de salud y el libro de familia. La mayoría de tus propiedades serán recuperadas.- O'Brian entregó un papel a Jill.

Jill cogió un bolígrafo del escritorio de O'Brian y firmó el documento después de leerlo detenidamente. -¿Cuáles son la mayoría de mis propiedades?- Preguntó después de entregarle a su superior el documento firmado.

-Tu coche, tu puesto como agente de la BSAA, el dinero, pertenencias… Aunque tu piso no se podrá recuperar, era de alquiler y ya está ocupado.- Jill frunció el ceño.

-No te preocupes, te puedes quedar conmigo el tiempo que quieras.- Chris acarició la espalda de su compañera y a ella le pasó un rayo de electricidad, aunque lo pudo disimular.

-Gracias.- Respondió Jill.

-Tu dinero será transferido a tus anteriores cuentas que están reabiertas.- O'Brian se levantó y abrió un armario. De dentro sacó el kit de la BSAA, el uniforme, el carné…

-¿Cuándo puedo empezar?- Preguntó Jill entusiasmada, Chris no lo veía buena idea.

-Por protocolo has de pasar los test mentales y físicos, si salen bien en tres mese podrás empezar.

-¿¡Tres meses!?- Ella se escandalizó.

-Jill, es el protocolo…- Chris intervino.

-Pero O'Brian hace años que nos conocemos, sabes que estoy bien entrenada y mentalmente no tengo ningún problema…-

-Eso lo dirán los médicos.

-Es injusto, estoy preparada para…- Jill estaba indignada y dolida ¿Por qué no la podían ver como la misma?

-Basta Valentine, eso es lo mejor para ti.- Jill miró a Chris para buscar su apoyo pero él bajó la mirada al suelo. Ella se cruzó de brazos y bufó enfadada.

-Te esperan en la unidad médica para hacer algunos test, id tirando.

Jill se levantó rápidamente y ni se despidió de O'Brian, ella cerró la puerta con un golpe fuerte e hizo temblar la oficina. O'Brian se sentó y gruñó, Chris se quedó con él.

-Que perseverante y tozuda es…- Protestó O'Brian.

-Si, en eso no ha cambiado.- Dijo Chris, su superior lo miró.

-Será mejor que vayas con ella antes de que destroce algo, os esperan en la sala 06.- Chris solo asintió y salió de la oficina.

Jill caminaba por el pasillo indignada, no se podía creer que la hubiesen tratado como si fuera una inútil. Tres meses eran una barbaridad para ella, se moriría de aburrimiento encerrada en casa. Y seguro que cuando vuelva le asignaran un cargo bajo, como enseñar las instalaciones a los novatos o algo. Jill se paró enfrente del ascensor enfadada y tocó el botón, mientras esperaba picaba con un pie al suelo. Detrás de ella se escuchaban pasos pero, no se molestó ni en girarse, sabía que era Chris.

-Jill… Yo no quería que tú creyeses que…- Las puertas abrieron y Jill entró y picó al botón de la planta baja, donde se ubicaba la unidad médica.

-Espera.- Las puertas se iban a cerrar pero Chris estuvo a tiempo de entrar.- Jill eso no…- Ella le interrumpió.

-Soy muy capaz de volver a mi estatus en la BSAA, no soy inútil.

-Nadie ha dicho que seas inútil.- Chris descruzó los brazos de Jill y la cogió de las manos, la rubia suavizó sus facciones.

-Pero me tratáis como si lo fuera y no me gusta.- protestó Jill abrazándose a Chris.

-Esos tres meses son para que descanses y te recuperes.

-Pero es demasiado tiempo.

-Yo no lo creo Jill.

Las puertas se abrieron y Jill soltó a Chris para no causar una imagen inadecuada en caso de que alguien los viera. Chris guió a Jill a la sala 06 de la unidad médica, no tenían ni idea que médico les tocaría. Cuando la puerta se abrió los dos se llevaron una buena sorpresa. Rebecca Chambers, la novata del equipo Bravo de STARS trabajaba en la BSAA. Jill recuperó su sonrisa deslumbrante y Chris se alegró, pocas veces se la podía ver así.

-Jilly, como me alegro de que hayas vuelto.- Rebecca abrazó a Jill.

-No sabía que trabajabas aquí.

-Acepté la propuesta hace seis meses.

-Por eso no lo sabía.- Ella en esa fecha estaba en control de Wesker y no sabía que pasaba en el mundo exterior, concretamente ella estaba dentro de un tubo criogénico, esa fue la razón por la cual su color de pelo era rubio platino.

-Pasad, que agradable coincidencia.- Rebecca cerró la puerta dejando a los tres ex-agentes de STARS a solas. Chris se sentó en una silla delante de la mesa con el ordenador de Rebecca. Jill observó la sala, no le llevaba buenos recuerdos. Las paredes blancas, el aire tenía el olor característico de hospital y todo era frío. Rebecca sacó unos papeles de dentro de el cajón de su mesa y se los dio a Jill.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó mirando las preguntas que estaban escritas en el papel.

\- El test de salud emocional y mental, respóndelo, toma un lápiz.

Rebecca le dio un lápiz a la rubia y ella empezó a leer el cuestionario detenidamente. Chris se acercó un poco para leer lo que ponía, a Jill le corrían mariposas por el estomago cada vez que su compañero se le acercaba. Volvió la atención al cuestionario y después de rellenar con el nombre leyó la primera pregunta extraña en voz alta.

-¿Qué harías si te encuentras en la calle a un perro herido? ¿Qué clase de test es esto? ¿Para psicópatas?- Dijo Jill con sentido del humor, Chris rió ligeramente.

-Es parte del protocolo.- Respondió Rebecca.

-Pues vaya con el protocolo…- Comentó Chris.

Jill escribió en el cuestionario "ayudarlo". Ella pasó a la segunda pregunta donde también se sorprendió: ¿Disfrutas al ver a alguien sufrir? Jill rodó los ojos, que preguntas más extravagantes. Ella escribió con caligrafía elegante "no". Chris observaba a su amiga, como mordía la punta del lápiz mientras leía concentrada en el cuestionario extraño, luego miró más abajo llegando a sus pechos. Chris se sonrojó y miró a Rebecca que se aclaró la garganta. La joven médico lo miraba divertida riendo, Jill levantó la vista y lo que vio fue a Rebecca riendo y a Chris más rojo que un tomate.

-¿Qué pasa?- La rubia no lo entendía.

-Si eso… ¿Qué pasa Chris?- Preguntó Rebecca con una expresión divertida en su cara.

-A mi… Nada. Cada loco con su tema anda.- Jill volvió a centrarse en el cuestionario y Rebecca se colocó unos guantes de látex en sus manos.

Jill echó una ojeada superficial a todo el test, las preguntas eran todas del mismo estilo y la respuesta era siempre no. Ella tiró los papeles en la mesa y rió sin humor.

-Esto es vergonzoso, la respuesta a todo es "no" claramente.

-Deberías terminar de completarlo.- Dijo Rebecca que estaba ordenando los estantes de medicamentos.

-Pero bueno… Solo he estado cautiva, no encerrada en un hospital mental. Estoy bien, no soy psicópata ni nada.

-Está bien, como quieras… Siéntate en la camilla, debo examinarte.- Inquirió Chambers.

Jill se sentó a ala camilla y Rebecca se sentó en el tamborete a su lado.

-¿Qué debo examinarte?- Preguntó Chambers chequeando una lista.

-Eso lo has de decir tu ¿no?- Respondió Jill.

-Chris, será mejor que te esperes fuera.- Dijo Rebecca.

Chris con la mano se despidió de Jill y salió al pasillo donde se sentó en una silla de madera incomoda. Las salas de espera siempre habían sido solo eso… salas de espera dónde estabas inquieto sobre el destino de otra persona, él lo tuvo que experimentar con la muerte de sus padres. Dentro de la consulta entre las dos amigas había un aire inquietante.

-Jill… ¿Qué te hizo Wesker cuando estabas cautiva con él?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Respuesta de reviews:

Aeon4ever: Las relaciones íntimas entre Chris y Jill las dejaré más adelante, sin embargo todos dos quieren ahora, pero Chris cree que aún es demasiado pronto para Jill y Jill cree que no puede porque estropearía su relación como mejores amigos. Chris no permitirá que le pase nada a Jill, pero hay cosas que él no puede controlar (¿?) Si lo que me dices de RE7 pasa, que se preparen los de Capcom, haré un equipo y me llevaré mis escopetas, catanas y espadas conmigo y con mis amigos… En serio, si pasa eso… ¡PUM! Pero no creo que sea así, el final de Revelations 2 introduce RE7 y Alex ha hecho algo a Natalia, ya lo verás cuando te pases el juego. Yo no podría hacer la rutina que tú haces, ve a descansar, el fic no se moverá de sitio; D Cuídate y descansa amiga.

Leectorxd (Guest): ¡Qué bien, otro lector! Jill intenta ocultar su debilidad pero Chris hará que ella se abra de mente y le contará como se siente. Muchas gracias, ajusto los capítulos para que les gusten a los lectores, si tienes alguna sugerencia me la dices ; D Actualizo más o menos cada semana, depende del apoyo, si los lectores me motiváis actualizo más seguido, creo que este será el caso del próximo capítulo.

Puck: ¡Ahí va! Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, me sonrojaré. Si tienes alguna sugerencia o pregunta no dudes en decírmelo por review, siempre serás bienvenida.

Besos a todos, gracias por vuestras opiniones, me ayudan muchísimo.

Frozenheart7


	4. Sangre

Atrapada en un abismo

Capítulo 4

Descargo de responsabilidad: Resident evil ni sus personajes, películas, series y libros no me pertenecen, tan solo soy dueña de la trama de la historia.

Recomendaciones musicales:

Room of angel (Silent Hill): ¿Sabíais que la misma mujer que canta es la que puso voz a Alex Wesker en Revelations 2? Escribí la primera parte del capítulo con esta canción, se me hace curioso oírla cantar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parecía como si alguien hubiera cortado los latidos del corazón de Jill, ella se quedó rígida al oír la pregunta de Rebecca. Ella aún no estaba lista para contar algunas cosas durante su cautiverio, en especial cuando Wesker después de su jornada de trabajo visitaba su habitación y jugaba con Jill. Su cuerpo no respondía a sus propias órdenes, solo a las de Wesker y él se aprovechaba. Era brusco y doloroso con ella, siempre la dejaba con alguna marca en su piel. De solo pensarlo a Jill le recorrían escalofríos por la espalda. Rebecca miró a Jill con ojos curiosos, ella parecía bastante afectada emocionalmente, de ninguna manera ella estuvo todo el tiempo en un tubo criogénico. Wesker debía haberla torturado de algún modo, ella estaba muy diferente. El pelo claro, casi platino, los ojos eran fríos y no mostraban ninguna emoción. Pero lo que si demostraba emociones eran las heridas de su pecho, profundas y dolorosas, como ella.

-¿Jill, me lo cuentas?- Dijo la joven médico con dulzura.

Su compañera negó con la cabeza y susurró un "no" casi nulo mientras miraba al suelo. Rebecca pensó, tenía que hacer algo para saber que pasó durante esos años en África. Esta mañana O'Brian le encargó a Rebecca que hiciera de psicóloga a Jill sin que ella lo supiera. Desde luego, la discreción no era un fuerte de Rebecca. A lo mejor ella podría saber o que pasó a través de otros medios… Chris. Sí, Chris tenía un fuerte vínculo de amistad con Jill y a lo mejor ella se lo contaría próximamente. De momento, Rebecca, se centró en hacerle el examen físico. Pero para ello también necesitaría la colaboración de Jill.

-Si no me lo quieres contar, entonces podrías decirme las pruebas que es necesario realizar. ¿Te parece bien?- Propuso Rebecca.

-Vale.

La médico sonrió y chequeó su lista. Rebecca tuvo suerte, al terminar STARS ella se dedicó a terminar su carrera y estudiar psicología, algo que le era muy útil.

-A ver… ¿prueba de embarazo?

Jill abrió los ojos horrorizada ¿Rebecca había leído su mente? Sí, Wesker abusó de ella cuando estaba bajo su control pero no se lo contó a nadie. Rebecca notó la negativa reacción de su compañera y cerró su lista, de esa manera no conseguiría nada.

-Está bien, mejor hagamos un análisis de sangre y podremos comprobar todo tu cuerpo.- Jill no dio señales de haber escuchado pero lo hizo.

Rebecca suspiró y sacó un vial de sangre automático. Este nuevo vial podía llenar del todo el recipiente automáticamente y en 3 segundos. Clavó una aguja en la boquilla del vial y se giró. Jill miró atentamente a la joven, llevaba una aguja. En ese instante la rubia recordó cuando las agujas del P30 se clavaron en su pecho, ella sufrió. Desde ese día Jill tenía pánico a las agujas.

-¿Algo está mal, Jill?

-No me vas a pinchar con eso.

Dijo Jill señalando el vial automático. En su voz había una mezcla de temor e instinto salvaje, lo dijo con un tono venenoso el cual nadie dudaría en no pincharle con la aguja. Rebecca se sentó de nuevo pero mantuvo el vial en su mano, debía conseguir pincharle de alguna forma, necesitaba tiempo. Intentaría despistarla cambiando de tema de conversación.

-¿Dónde te estás alojando?

Jill se tranquilizó, pero no bajó la guardia. Rebecca había cambiado, sus ojos marrones curiosos, su melena morena seguía corta, pero había crecido unos centímetros. Ella centró su atención en su collar, unas cadenas. La jovencita notó que su ex compañera miraba las cadenas de Billy.

-En el apartamento de Chris.- Jill dejó de mirar el collar y sonrió.

Mientras tanto, Chris estaba aburrido en la sala de espera, se estaba haciendo tarde y él tenía hambre. Cansado de esperar fue a llamar a la puerta de la sala 06. Jill y Rebecca escucharon unos toques en la puerta. Jill se levantó y fue a abrir, Rebecca estaba detrás de ella.

-"Esta es mi oportunidad."- Pensó Rebecca.

Con un movimiento rápido Rebecca clavo la aguja en el cuello de Jill. La rubia notó una molestia en el cuello al tocar el pomo de la puerta, se lo tocó y no había nada, debería estar alucinando. Rebecca escondió el vial en el bolsillo de su bata, Jill se giró y se tocó el cuello, pero la médico supo disimular y la mayor no descubrió su pequeño plan. Chris era el que tocó a la puerta, Jill se calmó al verlo.

-"Interesante reacción."- Rebecca interpretó que a través de él podría conseguir lo que ella no había podido. Información.

-Siento molestar, pero se está haciendo tarde.

Rebecca miró a su reloj, eran las dos del mediodía. El tiempo pasaba volando, se había saltado su descanso para comer y todo. Aunque ella ya estaba acostumbraba, la ciencia y la medicina le apasionaba y se podía pasar el día entero entre libros y pruebas para aumentar sus conocimientos y descubrir más. Supongo que no era ninguna rutina que Chris siguiera, ni Jill.

-Descuida, es verdad. Podéis iros.

-Pero si no has hecho nada.- Replicó Jill extrañada.

-Bueno, Jill deja que pasen los días y llámame para saber cómo te sientes.-Rebecca sacó del bolsillo su tarjeta con su número de consulta. –Aquí tienes.

Jill aceptó la tarjeta y salió de la consulta con Chris. Rebecca se quedó fuera de la puerta y mientras Jill estaba distraída llamó a Chris con un susurro.

-Estate atento al teléfono.- Susurró Rebecca.

Chris asintió y desapareció con Jill entre los pasillos, la joven suspiró y se metió dentro de la consulta nuevamente. Observó con detalle el vial de sangre de Jill, tan solo el color era curioso y diferente de la sangre normal, seguro que eso sería interesante de examinar. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Rebecca se fue al microscopio y preparó los materiales para iniciar un análisis completo. Con un cuentagotas aplicó un poco de sangre encima de la plaqueta de muestras. Después de ajustar la lente del microscopio, Rebecca observó la sangre de Jill.

-Dios… He de llamar a Chris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Respuesta de reviews:

UroborosQueen: Gracias por pasarte. Esto es solo el principio, el estado de Jill irá empeorando, pero allí estará Chris… Ya hablo demasiado. Actualizo cada semana.

¡Cuídate!

Frozenheart7


	5. Un beso

Atrapada en un abismo

Capítulo 5

Descargo de responsabilidad: Resident evil no me pertenece, pero adoro escribir sobre ello.

Recomendaciones musicales:

Every time we touch (Slow versión): Miles gracias a Mariposa Violeta pro recomendarme esta canción, me inspiró a escribir el fic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de comer, el mayor Redfield se sentía lleno e hinchado de comer tanto. Jill estaba descansando en la habitación contigua, pues por alguna razón que ella desconocía se sentía cansada. Los pensamientos de él estaban invadidos por la imagen de su amiga, en estos días no se la había podido quitar de su cabeza. Aunque, al salir de la consulta de Rebecca había actuado un poco más fría y parecía triste. Chirs le preguntó que le pasaba pero ella decía que nada, mujeres… El móvil de Chris sonó y él rápidamente lo cogió para evitar despertar a Jill, si es que ella estaba durmiendo.

-Chris Redfield al habla.- Respondió pensando que era algún superior llamándole.

-Soy Rebecca, Chris.- Dijo una voz dulce al otro lado del teléfono.

-Oh, hola Rebecca ¿Qué pasa?

-Verás, en el examen no pude comprobar el estado de Jill, pero por suerte pude obtener una pequeña muestra de su sangre.

-¿Y la has analizado?- Chris estaba impaciente para saberlo todo.

-Sí, es una sangre… poco común.- Contestó ella después de pensar la palabra apropiada.

-Explícate mejor.

-Tiene una versión diluida del virus Uroboros, aunque eso también tiene desventajas.

-¿Qué tipo de desventajas?

\- Has de andar con cuidado, ella puede reaccionar violentamente a diferentes impulsos, tener jaquecas, vómitos, mareos, desmayos…

-Bueno, yo cuidaré de ella. Y no creo que haya algo que la puede poner violenta.

\- Por eso llamo, deberás ayudarme con Jill.- Rebecca hizo una pausa y continuó. – Ella te tiene suficiente confianza como para contarte lo que pasó con Wesker y además, también necesito que me des otra muestra de su sangre.

Chris pensó unos instantes, su mente iba deprisa procesando información. Rebecca era una mujer, seguramente Jill le podría contar a ella sus vivencias con Wesker que a él mismo. Aunque claro, su amistad con Jill es muy fuerte y especial, pero si la joven Rebecca le estaba pidiendo esto era porque ella no se lo había querido contar. Una duda también estaba matando a Chris para saber que le hizo el traidor de Wesker, maltratarla, pegarla, violarla… Chris gruño, debía aceptar, para ayudar a Jill. Los verdaderos amigos estaban en las malas y en las buenas, como le dijo su madre.

-Cuenta conmigo.- Rebecca sonrió al otro lado de la línea.

-Gracias. Por cierto, con las agujas se pone violenta, intenta que no se de cuenta de tus intenciones.

-Uhm… Vale.- Dijo el moreno después de reflexionar.

Rebecca colgó al teléfono sin despedirse, su oficio le apasionaba. Ella solo tuvo tiempo de llenar ni medio vial de sangre de Jill y le hacía falta más para completar el examen. La rubia aún tenía el virus en su organismo y eso se notaba. Más rapidez, fuerza y… Descontrol. La médico se sentó en su mesa de trabajo y comprobó su reloj de muñeca, eran las 7 de la tarde, fuera estaba oscureciendo. Ella cerró un rato los ojos, suficiente trabajo por hoy. Chris fue al baño y miró entre sus materiales médicos si tenía un vial para llenar con la sangre de Jill. La idea de sacarle sangre a sus escondidas no le gustaba, ya que podía tornarse violenta, y lo último que él quería era eso. Entre todos sus cachivaches encontró el vial, él se lo guardó en el bolsillo y se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga.

Jill estaba descansando plácidamente, la única vez que dormía y no tenía pesadillas. Su sueño era reparador pero débil, pues se iba despertando y el más mínimo ruido la volvía a la realidad. Chris entró a la habitación de Jill y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Después se sentó al lado de su amiga y la observó. Ella estaba despierta, no sabía que hacía Chris en su habitación y se hacía la dormida para descubrirlo. El moreno tocó la muñeca de Jill para ntntar sacarle sangre, pero algo lo paró. La piel de Jill se erizó al solo roce con la del hombre, ella sentía cosquillas cada vez que él le tocaba y esa vez no era una excepción. Jill abrió los ojos para encontrar a Chris agarrándola de la muñeca.

-¿Qué haces Chris?- Preguntó con somnolencia en su voz.

A Chris se le saltó el corazón al ver a Jill despierta, pillarla desprevenida no sería un asunto fácil. Por suerte, él estuvo a tiempo de esconder el vial en su chaqueta y la rubia no le descubrió.

-Nada.

-¿Nada?- Repitió ella preguntando.

-Déjalo.

Chris soltó la mano de Jill pero no se fue de la cama. Ella sintió como desaparecía el toque masculino de su amigo y se sintió vacía. Cada vez que se tocaban era mágico y las chispas saltaron en el aire, ahora más que nunca. Jill no estaba muy segura si a Chris le pasaba lo mismo con ella, pero la forma en que él la miraba la volvía loca.

-Sígueme.

Jill despertó de sus pensamientos y con cuidado se levantó de la cama y siguió a su amigo. Los dos bajaron las escaleras y entraron en el mini-despacho de Chris. La decoración era muy bonita, mesa de trabajo grande y de color café, una pequeña ventana por la cual se podía ver el ocaso, una estantería con muchos libros y carpetas y una lámpara de pie. Chris abrió la luz de la lámpara y abrió con una llave uno de los cajones de la mesa de trabajo. De allí él sacó una caja que se la entregó a Jill.

-¿Qué hay?

-Te lo tenía que devolver.- Respondió Chris sonriendo.

Jill dejó la caja de tamaño mediano sobre la mesa y la abrió. Dentro había su Samurai Edge de cuando ellos estaban en STARS. Jill siempre había conservado esa arma, era su favorita y la usaba en la mayoría de misiones, tanto en STARS como en la BSAA. Era una arma especialmente creada para el equipo STARS y personalizada por el mismo Kendo, el dueño de la tienda de armas de Raccoon City. Pero ese no era el único contenido de la caja, allí también estaba su lota de ganzúas. Jill cogió la Samurai Edge y la sospesó entre sus manos, había echado de menos el tacto de su arma, después de tantos años. Lo único que no entendía Jill era porque sus pertenencias habían llegado a las manos de Redifled.

-¿Por qué las tienes?

\- Cuando caíste por la ventana con Wesker eso fue lo único que se encontró de ti.

Chris se iba a ir de la oficina, dejando a Jill allí, pero ella le sujetó del brazo y no permitió que él se fuera. Otra vez se tocaron y volvieron a saltar chispas, pero eso no impidió a que Jil, pudiera decirle lo que necesitaba decir.

\- No caí por la ventana.- Rectificó Jill.

-¿Cómo?- Eso pilló desprevenido a Chris.

-Yo me tiré.

Las palabras de Jill hicieron reflexionar a Chris. El acto de su amiga le había salvado la vida, pero por culpa de ello ella tuvo que sufrir durante años.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?- Jill no encontraba respuesta, Chris continuó. -¿Por qué antepusiste tus necesidades a las mías?

Jill lo encaró y le clavó la mirada de luna en sus ojos. Chris agarró a Jill por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, de nuevo, eso no hizo que ella se pudiera expresar.

-Porque… De eso trata el amor.

Un peso que Jill arrastraba a todas partes fue desprendido, por fin lo había dicho. Chris acercó sus labios a los de Jill, ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento. Sus labios se encontraron después de un largo tiempo, esa acción que se describía en unos segundos para ellos era una eternidad. Chris degustó los suaves y carnosos labios de su amiga, ahora ya eran algo más que compañeros de armas. El beso terminó cuando a los dos les faltaba el aliento. Lentamente se separaron pero la mano de Chris permaneció en la cintura de Jill. Porque, cada vez que se tocaban creían que podían volar y mariposas recorrían todo el estómago. Justo como un amor adolescente, pero este mucho más maduro.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberte sacrificado por mí?

-Ni lo más mínimo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡Sí, por fin se han besado! Aunque en el próximo capítulo habrá bastantes emociones fuertes…

Ya tengo la play station 4 y Revelations 2, me estaré viciando hasta tarde cada noche.

Por favor, si os gusta dejad un review ya que es la única cosa que me hace saber si debo continuar con el fic o no.

Mi página de facebook como autora Frozenheart7:

pages/Frozenheart7/485281024952328?ref=hl

Frozenheart7


	6. Decisiones

Atrapada en un abismo

Capítulo 6

Descargo de responsibilidad: Jill, Chris y otros personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Capcom.

Recomendaciones musicales:

One more de SuperChick: Saqué la idea de un tributo a Moira Burton, la letra también pega con Jill.

Bring me to life de Evanescence: Bueno, creo que esta es una clásica de los éxitos del rock, ¿No?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-No debí besarte.

Chris al oír las palabras de Jill, soltó su cintura y se retiró, aunque por dentro le sabía mal que ella pensara eso. Jill se reservó su tristeza para sí misma y se fue del despacho de Chris. Él intentó detener a Jill cogiéndola de la muñeca pero ella se retiró de su agarre. La fémina subió las escaleras medio llorando, una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla pero la ignoró y se encerró sola, en su habitación. Se metió dentro de la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas. No podía revelar sus sentimientos a su compañero de armas y amigo, Chris… Ella se sentía estúpida por haberle besado. Pronto, Jill se sumergió en un estado de sueño profundo. Chris se quedó estupefacto en su despacho, ¿Quién entendería a las mujeres? Aunque Jill era diferente, a pesar de su situación mental ella debe ser cuidada, no al podía dejar ir por las buenas. Rendido, se sentó en la soledad de su despacho y sacó una botella y un vaso de Whiskey de su armario. Después de servirse una copa, se sentó en la butaca y tomó unas más, después, ya tarde se fue a dormir y evitó la tentación de visitar a Jill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jill estaba en frente de un espejo donde se podía observar todo el cuerpo, por detrás Wesker le abrazaba la cintura. No podía controlar sus acciones, tenía el P30 en su pecho, pero eso no era lo peor. Lo más doloroso era ver su pelo casi platino y sus ojos grisáceos. Parecía otra persona la que se reflejaba en el espejo, simplemente no era ella. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, el de Wesker mostraba satisfacción. Las manos del tirano se movieron a su cuello, tocando la cremallera del uniforme de Jill.

-¿Qué sientes al saber que nadie vendrá a rescatarte?- Dijo la voz profunda y seductora de Wesker.

Dichas esas palabras, el tirano empezó a bajar la cremallera lentamente, dejando la piel de Jill expuesta. El terror se escampó por la sangre de Jill, ese cerdo la iba a violar. Wesker besó el hombro desnudo de Jill y pasó la lengua por su cuello. Jill deseaba cerrar los ojos, pero no podía.

-Ahora me perteneces.- Remarcó Wesker.

Él la giró bruscamente y la besó en los labios carnosos y rosados de Jill. Ella intentaba hacer que su cuerpo no hiciera lo que ese demente quisiese pero era imposible. Entonces fue cuando tocó fondo, no podía hacer lo que ella quisiera. Ahora solo era la marioneta de Wesker, podía mandarle cualquier cosa y ella lo haría sin rechistar. Se odiaba, se sentía impotente mientras sentía que Wesker la tumbó encima de la cama y la desvistió completamente. La única razón por la cual ella estaba viva era para servir a Wesker y a su causa, el bioterrorismo. Era irónico como una persona que luchaba contra el bioterrorismo ahora estaba forzada a apoyarlo. El dolor se apoderó de ella cuando el rubio la penetró. Ella solo podía cerrar los ojos, morderse el labio y rezar para que alguien la rescatara del infierno en el cual estaba atrapada.

-Chris… ayúdame.- Susurró Jill tan bajo que ni Wesker la escuchó.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jill se despertó temblequeando en su cama, las pesadillas no cesaban. Por la ventana vio como llovía levemente, eran las 2 y media de la noche. Fue al baño y se lavó la cara con agua fría, aunque seguía temblando ligeramente. Luego se volvió a acostar en la cama pero no pudo conciliar el sueño porque estaba intranquila. Ella solo necesitaba a Chris, pero él seguramente estaría enfadado por rechazar el beso de esta tarde. Jill tenía un dilema, o ir con Chris y arriesgarse a discutir o quedarse sola y no dormir en toda la noche. Ni lo pensó dos veces cuando salió al pasillo y se paró enfrente de la puerta de Chris, estaba entreabierta. Con sigilo, ella entró y vio a Chris tirado encima de la cama, dormido. El aire olía a alcohol, seguramente había estado bebiendo. Jill no podía quedarse como un pasmarote mirando a Chris roncar, así que se acercó y le rozó el hombro.

-Chris… despierta.

Chris se movió un poco y gruñó, algo que le molestaba era que le despertasen durante su sueño. Incluso cuando Claire y él eran pequeños se habían discutido por la mala leche que gastaba su hermano cuando era despertado. Jill suspiró y volvió a sacudir a Chris, esta vez un poco más insistente. Las manos delicadas de Jill seguían temblando, aunque las pesadillas eran solo malos pensamientos y no reales. Chris abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama al ver que Jill estaba a su lado. Primero estaba enfadado, por despertarle y por el beso rechazado. Pero luego el ver que Jill temblaba, el moreno dejó la rabieta de niño de primaría de lado y se centró.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Jill negó con la cabeza.

Chris se fijó que cuando se durmió, simplemente se dejó caer en la cama. Él retiró las sábanas y se apartó para que Jill se pudiese tumbar con él. La rubia agradeció la acción de Chris y se estiró con él. Chris le dio la espalda y la rubia se sintió culpable por lo de la tarde, no debía haberse ido así. Jill hizo el gesto de acariciarle el brazo para pedirle perdón, pero por algún motivo dentro de ella no lo hizo. Ella también se giró, dándole la espalda, con la pierna sin querer le rozó la de su compañero. Jill apartó la pierna de inmediato como si su tacto quemase.

Chris no podía resistir reconciliarse con la rubia así que se giró suavemente para pedirle perdón. Aunque la encontró dormida, su pecho subiendo y bajando acorde con su respiración. Entonces se tocó su bolsillo y encontró el agua y el vial para quitarle sangre a Jill. Él lo sostuvo entre sus manos y pensó antes de tomar una decisión. Ahora estaba dormida y no se enteraría, si ella estuviera despierta aún le daría una patada en el culo por pincharle con una aguja. Chris pasó la mano por delante de los ojos cerrados de Jill para ver si dormía profundamente, eso parecía. Con cuidado, Chris retiró la manga de la camisa de Jill y preparó la aguja, aunque su experiencia como médico no era buena. Finalmente, Chris pinchó a Jill en la vena que le recorría por el antebrazo.

Jill sintió un pinchazo y luego una presión en su brazo. Un sexto sentido se activó y ella reaccionó de la peor manera posible. Abrió los ojos, pero no ya eran grises, ahora eran rojos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Respuesta de reviews:

AeonAntonella: Pues a esto me refería con emociones fuertes, lo sé, pobre Jill, pero es por el bien de la historia. Fuera de la historia…

Y para su sorpresa encontró a León en su cama (De matrimonio pal colmo XD) en este fragmento no podía parar de reír. Enserio, deberías empezar a escribir en fanfiction también, tus historias están genial.

Ghost (Guest): Primero de todo, bienvenid al Fandom de Resident evil, me alegro que mi historia sea de tu agrado. Hay clara atracción entre Jill y Chris, lo único que a Capcom no le da la gana mostrarlo. Por eso Jill es uno de mis personajes favoritos, espero que vuelva a aparecer. En un archivo secreto de Revelations 2 dice que después de lo de China ella ya podía volver a las filas de la BSAA porque hasta entonces le habían estado haciendo pruebas. Supongo que sí, que gran suerte tener sistema inmunológico de Chuck Norris… Sí, O'Brian dejó su cargo de director en Revelations 1, pero no quería inventarme un personaje para ponerlo de director, así que hice que él fuera el director de todos modos.

De momento Chris y Jill ya se han besado solo hace falta esperar para que pase algo más íntimo…

¡Cuidaos!

Frozenheart7


	7. La pelea

Atrapada en un abismo

Capítulo 7

Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes mencionados en la historia son propiedad de Capcom.

Recomendaciones musicales:

Storm the Sorrow de Epica: Descubrí la canción en un tributo a Natalia Korda, hay un trozo de demasiado metal que no me gusta, pero el resto me encanta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En menos de un segundo, la mano de Jill estaba en el cuello de Chris, ahogándolo. De inmediato, Redfield dejó el vial de sangre y lo lanzó por la habitación, sin importar que el contenido se rompiese. Los ojos de Jill estaban llenos de furia, tenían una tonalidad roja que cada vez era más brillante. El macho, agarró la muñeca de Jill, intentando quitársela de su cuello. El oxigeno empezaba a faltarle y el mayor tomó medidas extremas. Con resentimiento, Chris golpeó la barriga de la rubia y esa bajó la guardia por unos momentos, retorciéndose de dolor en la cama. El capitán aprovecho para levantarse y mirar a Jill. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso no podía controlar el virus? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, tenía que hacerla parar antes de que alguien resultara herido. Jill dejó el dolor de lado y se posicionó en pose de ataque, no podía controlarse a sí misma, no sabía que le estaba pasando. Un instinto de supervivencia se había activado dentro de Jill y no podía detenerlo. Chris avanzó con cuidado y con las manos en alto, intentado reclamando la paz a Jill. Ella no se dio por convencida, corrió hacía él y le intentó propinar una patada alta en la cabeza. Por suerte, el macho estuvo a tiempo de esquivar el certero ataque de su compañera de armas. Después de la patada, Jill se quedó en guardia baja por un momento, Chris aprovechó y la agarró por la espalda, sujetándole los brazos e impidiendo que siguiera atacando. La fémina se retorció contra su agarre por unos severos minutos, Chris le susurraba a la oreja palabras calmantes.

-Jill… Ya vale, detente.- La rubia pareció calmarse por unos instantes. –No te voy a hacer daño.

La fémina respiraba agitadamente, como si le faltara aire. Chris temió que la estaba agarrando demasiado fuerte, así que la soltó y la giró. Se quedaron cara a cara, mirándose fijamente. Los ojos de Jill eran rojos, pero al cabo de unos segundos, volvieron a color gris. Ella seguía respirando rápidamente y sudor caía de su frente. Chris, con su mano le secó la frente, tenía la temperatura muy elevada, quizás fiebre. Su mano pasó de su frente a su mejilla, y le acarició suavemente, la expresión de tristeza de Jill se le quedó grabada en la mente. Ella se sentía como un monstruo ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Estaba harta de ser manipulada. Intentaba pedir disculpas, pero por alguna razón, la vista se le empezaba a nublar y perdía fuerzas, haciendo de hablar, una tarea complicada.

-L-lo…sie-ento.- Susurró Jill mientras una lágrima caía de su iris gris.

Luego, Jill cayó desmayada sobre los brazos de su amigo. Chris la sujetó fuertemente para que no se cayera y la tumbó con delicadeza en la cama. Con la mano, comprobó la temperatura de su amiga, su frente ardía. Notando la alta fiebre de la fémina, Chris fue al baño y llenó un cubo de agua fría y cogió un par de toallas del armario. Luego, volvió con Jill y colocó las toallas previamente mojadas con el agua en su frente y nuca. La temperatura no disminuyó y Chris decidió llamar a Rebecca. Redfield ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la hora que era, la preocupación lo invadía. Solo podía pensar en Jill y en su bienestar. Con angustia Chris marcó el número de Rebecca y esperó a que ella respondiera a la llamada. Sin embargo, él no obtuvo respuesta y volvió a intentar otra vez, nada. Justo cuando estaba por estrellar el aparato contra la pared de la frustración, una vocecilla adormecida respondió.

-Ehm… ¿Diga?... Quiero decir.- Rebecca se aclaró la garganta. –Rebecca Chambers a su servicio.

Si el macho no hubiera estado en una situación crítica, se hubiera reído de la inmadurez de Rebecca. Pero el horno no estaba para bollos.

-Soy yo Rebecca, Chris.

Se oyó un suspiro de alivio al otro lado de la línea. Pues la joven médico creyó que era algún de sus superiores reclamando sus servicios de emergencia. Rebecca chequeó rápidamente la hora en la pantalla de su móvil. ¡Era de madrugada! Incluso en menos de dos horas su despertador habría sonado para despertarla para empezar su dura jornada. Chris había perdido la cabeza, pero si llamaba era por algún buen motivo.

-¿Tienes la muestra de sangre? ¿Cómo está Jill? ¿Has intentado da…?-Chris la cortó.

-Jill está mal, le he intentado sacar sangre mientras dormía y se ha despertado. Entonces se ha descontrolado, sus ojos se han vuelto rojos y luego después de intentar disculparse, se ha desmayado.

A Chris se le pusieron los pelos de punta con tan solo recordar las imágenes vividas de Jill con ojos rojos, como ese bastardo. Chris fue muy claro con los hechos y Rebecca se hizo una ligera idea de lo que le pasaba a Jill. El virus debía estar latente en su sangre y quedarían rastros, hasta que no se eliminaría del todo podría ser controlada por el virus. Rebecca bostezó mientras Redfield esperaba su respuesta.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo está ahora?- Rebecca decidió informarse antes de precipitar teorías.

-Tiene fiebre. ¿Y bien?- Preguntó Chris esperando una conclusión.

La médico pensó, no podía ir diciendo cosas que no sabía ciertas. El sistema de una persona puede llegar a ser muy complicado y decirle a Chris su teoría podría ser un grave error. Ella solo necesitaba un poco más de sangre para investigar tal rara variante del virus Uroboros. En caso de que su teoría fuese cierta ya buscaría una forma de extraer el virus de su cuerpo. Ahora solo tenía de preocuparse por Jill y que estuviera estable.

-Deberías traerme la sangre lo más temprano posible, si puede ser hoy por la mañana. De momento ve con cuidado cuando despierte.

Rebecca colgó sin despedirse, como era de costumbre. Chris recuperó el vial de sangre que estaba en el suelo tirado. Estaba completamente lleno y sin ningún rasguño. Al menos toda esa pelea no había sido en vano. El moreno decidió no perder más tiempo. Con delicadeza cubrió a Jill con las sábanas y se aseguró de que estaría bien durante su ausencia. Él iría a la BSAA a entregar el vial de sangre a Rebecca. Besó en la frente a Jill y de paso comprobando la temeratura, había bajado. Volvió a colocar la toalla nuevamente mojada en agua fresca en la frente de Jill y salió de la habitación, no sin antes echar un vistazo en general previamente de cerrar la puerta e irse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Respuesta de reviews:

AeonAntonella: *Ríe malvadamente* Tú matas a bebes, yo corto las historias en el punto clave. Sí, imaginarme a Chris de pequeño, es irresistible :D imagínate a Leon *_* Tu historia es la divina papaya, me encanta y me hace reír mucho. Haces a los hombres muy pervertidos, especialmente a Leon (Sé que eso lo disfutas) y a Piers también, vaya fichajes… Genial, dejaría review en cada capítulo. Bueno, por Facebook ya estamos en contacto. Por cierto, ¿Estas en el foro Resident Evil Behind the Horror? Somos escritores de fanfiction de Resident evil de habla española/latina y hacemos retos y juegos y cosas del estilo, si no lo eres deberías, vale la pena. Si quieres me avisas y te paso el link por PM. Hasta tenemos grupo de Facebook, esta genial.

PD: Eso de matarte tampoco iba en serio… Bueno, si recibes un palo con pinchos, he sido yo, ups…

Ghost (Guest): Los reviews de los guests se publican días más tarde pero yo los recibo al mismo tiempo al que tú lo mandaste, no sé si me explico bien. Sí, esto de un horrible recuerdo es más pegadizo. Porque estaba de buen humor, que sino Chris se hubiese llevado una zurrada que ni lo cuenta. Nah, mentira, tenía pensado todo esto desde el principio. Como lees, he elegido tomar el camino dramático y feo en la historia, pero todos los caminos llevan a Roma y el resultado final de la historia es el mismo, con o sin pelea. Muchas gracias por dejar review en cada capítulo, lo aprecio mucho. Un historia sin reviews es como un coche sin gasolina.

¡Muchos besos!

Frozenheart7


	8. Gracias

Atrapada en un abismo

Capítulo 8

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Todos los personajes esmentados pertenecen a Capcom, no a mí.

Recomendaciones musicales:

Save my live de Xandira: Viendo el titulo… ¿hace falta decir algo más?

Nota de autor: He tardado un poco en actualizar, estuve trabajando en un fic para un reto del foro "Behind the Horror" y he tenido de ponerme las pilas con el otro fic. Y sí, quizás he exagerado de dramática en la primera escena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Para cuando Jill despertó la luz del sol de la mañana ya se colaba por la ventana. La tormenta de la noche anterior ya había pasado y ahora lucía el sol como nunca, fuera se podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros. Lo primero que la mujer rubia sintió fue un ligero mareo, luego náuseas. Se recostó poco a poco hasta quedarse sentada en la cama. La fémina notó una humedad en su nuca y en su frente, ella con sus manos se tocó la zona húmeda. En su frente encontró una toalla mojada con un poco de agua que estaba caliente. En su nuca no encontró nada, luego miró al cojín y encontró otra toalla mojada. Al lado de la cama había un cubo lleno de agua, seguramente era la usada para mojar las toallas. Ella bajó las piernas de la cama y se sentó al borde, sin llegar a tocar el suelo con los pies. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos ¿Cómo pudo perder el control esa noche? ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? No, no era la misma, ahora era otra persona. Nunca más sería la Jill afectuosa, ahora era salvaje y descontrolada. Se tapó la cara con sus manos de pianista y sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar los malos pensamientos. Se levantó y se fue al baño, donde se mojó la cara y se despejó.

Abrió el primer cajón en busca de un cepillo para el pelo, pero lo primero que le saltó a la vista fueron unas tijeras. No le gustaba su pelo rubio, quería ser la de antes. Con las manos temblorosas cogió las tijeras y se miró al espejo con ellas a las manos. Por un momento se imaginó a la misma Jill intrépida y valiente de Raccoon City, con el pelo corto y moreno. Ella quería ser la de antes, lo tenía claro. Pero, ¿acaso cambiar su pelo le haría volver a ser la Jill antigua? No. Ese era su dilema. No podía cambiar aunque ella quisiera, nunca podría. Jill dejó caer las tijeras al suelo y sollozó desesperadamente. Apoyándose en el fregadero ahogó sus sollozos deprimidos. Después de unos minutos, le empezó a sangrar la nariz. Ella no se había dado cuenta, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara cubierta de lágrimas, con las manos tapando sus lindas facciones. Las pequeñas gotas de sangre mancharon el fregadero y parte del suelo. Pronto las pequeñas gotas se agruparon en un charco de sangre en el suelo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris estaba en la consulta médica con Rebecca, que analizaba la sangre detenidamente. La joven murmuraba cosas en voz baja, cosa que ponía impaciente a Chris. Luego, la joven apuntaba datos en una pequeña libretita al lado del microscopio. Chris respiró profundo y trató de relajarse. Al cabo de un largo tiempo la médico se giró hacía él y le contó sus conclusiones.

-El virus está en estado latente en su cuerpo. Es cuestión de tiempo que se expulse.- Concluyó la muchacha.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer?

-Esperar. Ahora ya he podido comprobar que no corre riesgos de muerte.

Al oír riesgos de muerte a Chris se le puso la piel de gallina. No sabía que su amiga podía correr tal consecuencia. Aunque saber que ahora estaba fuera de peligro le aliviaba la sensación de culpa. Nunca debió dejar que ella se sacrificase por él. Por culpa de eso ahora ella sufría las desaventuradas consecuencias.

-Aunque debo advertirte sobre algo.- Esa frase no le gustó a Chris.- Ella puede sufrir terribles efectos secundarios.

-¿Cuáles?- Preguntó Chris angustiado.

-Pues como pasó a noche. Cambios de humor, violencia, vómitos, jaquecas, sangrados…

Chris se pasó los dedos por la nariz y luego se frotó la cabeza, no sabía ni que hacer. Rebecca notó el estrés de su amigo, por suerte no se tenía que preocupar por nada, ella desarrollaría un medicamento para Jill.

-Prepararé un tratamiento para Jill, vuelve a casa y ya te llamaré. Ella te necesita.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando el moreno llegó al apartamento solo escuchó el sonido del grifo del agua y algo más… Pero no estaba seguro. Intentó ser sigiloso, pues no sabía que reacción tendría Jill en caso de que estuviera despierta. Si, debía estar despierta, los grifos no se abrían solos, ¿no? Él subió las escaleras con sigilo y se asomó por la puerta de la habitación, no había nadie acostado. Jill había parado de llorar pero aún sollozaba sin lágrimas, se había deshidratado. Chris se asomó por la puerta del baño, temiendo que la rubia se estuviera dando una ducha. Aunque la imagen que vio le alertó al instante. En el suelo había un manchurrón de sangre y unas tijeras y en el fregadero estaba apoyada Jill sollozando con las manos tapándose la cara. ¿Se había intentado suicidar? Chris caminó rápidamente a su lado y la sacudió por los hombros llamando su atención. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado la idea de suicidio por la cabeza de Jill? La mujer se abrazó a Chris, intentando calmar sus sollozos. Él le besó la cabeza y le acarició el pelo rubio. La cuidaría hasta el final, no podía dejarla. La fémina hundió su cara en la ropa de Chris, su olor era reconfortante.

-¿Cómo pudiste intentar suicidarte?- Preguntó Chris con suavidad después de apagar el grifo sin soltar a Jill.

-No lo intenté. ¿Qué dices?- Respondió una Jill más calmada sin entender nada.

Chris cogió las muñecas de Jill para ver si se había cortado, pero vio que no. Jill desvió la vista al suelo donde había un charco pequeño de sangre y se alarmó ¿Acaso le había venido el periodo? No podía ser tanta sangre por el periodo… El moreno alzó la cara de su amiga y encontró la procedencia de la sangre, de su nariz.

-Estabas sangrando por la nariz.

-¿Qué? Ni lo noté.

Chris cogió la toalla que estaba colgada de la ducha e hizo sentar a Jill en la tapa del retrete, él se arrodilló. Con toques suaves le limpió la nariz, los labios y la barbilla. El corazón de Jill iba a mil, Chris era tan cuidadoso, suave, amable… Algo que Wesker no era. Cuando el agente terminó tomó ambas manos de Jill, quería saber porque estaba llorando antes.

-¿Por qué llorabas?

Jill bajó la mirada al suelo con tristeza y suspiró profundo cerrando los ojos. Ella se centró en el tacto de las manos de Chris, agarrándola con suavidad.

-Quiero ser la de antes.

Con esa respuesta Jill no especificó mucho, así que el moreno la presionó para saber con exactitud a que se refería.

-¿Físicamente? ¿Mentalmente?

-Ambas.- Contestó Jill.

Chris le dedicó una sonrisa que devolvió un poco de luz y vida a los ojos de Jill. Por un momento parecían que brillaban más que anteriormente.

-Tú puedes ser como antes si quieres Jill.

Ella asintió, no había nada que la impedía ser como antes ¿o sí? ¿Por qué cuando ella estaba con su compañero se le subían los ánimos de golpe y veía las cosas más claras? Él mayor Redfield tenía una habilidad especial a la hora de consolar a la gente, pues ahora Jill estaba sonriendo.

-¿Te cuento un secreto?- Valentine asintió y Chris continuó.-Siempre me han gustado más las rubias.

Jill rió y mostró sus dientes blancos, ella se abrazó a Chris. Él aceptó el abrazo y también la rodeó con ambos brazos fuertes y resistentes. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Jill se sentía verdaderamente feliz, a su lado, ellos solos. Chris se alegró de que ella estuviera mejor y dejó un poco de espacio entre los dos después del abrazo.

-Gracias Chris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Respuesta de reviews:

AeonAntonella: Lo sé, lo sé, solo una pesadilla. ¡Pero mataste al bebé en la pesadilla! Nah, da igual. Pagaría por ver a todos los personajes de Resident evil en bebé, sería tan chuuu *_* Un bebé con gafas de sol sería Wesker y otro con una ganzúa sería Jill. Por PM te pasare al link del foro, solamente al entrar y decir algo en alguno de nuestros temas ya eres del foro. Hay palos por todas partes, no creo que los puedas esquivar, después de incluir a Angela Miller en tu historia… No, ni nada por el estilo, solo fue una pequeña pelea entre estos dos. Mi pasatiempo favorito es hacer locuras y dejar a la gente confusa. Ya leí nos conocemos, por fin una historia Nivanfield. A mí el instituto también me mantiene ocupada, ¡maldita tabla periódica y leyes físicas y químicas! ¡Besos!

Ghost (Guest): Sí, fanfiction tiene una manera particular de gestionar los reviews. Como compensaciónel siguiente capítulo será más largo :D Intenté no hacer una gran pelea por dos motivos. El primero, no sé me da bien describir escenas de acción. Y el segundo, no quería que hubiese demasiados rencores y remordimientos entre Chris y Jill. Me alegro que te haya gustado :D A mí me gustaría visitar México y Hawai. Aún hay mucha historia por delante, lo bueno está por venir.

¡Gracias a vosotros por leer!

Frozenheart7


	9. Pizzas

Atrapada en un abismo

Capítulo 9

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Resident evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Capcom.

Recomendaciones musicales: Sick to death – Natalia Korda tribute: Esta hecha por una amiga mía francesa del instagram, y sí, soy muy fan de tributes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los dos compañeros estaban en la cocina preparando pizzas caseras para cenar. La rubia no era una experta en cocinar, sin embargo, Chris tenía mucha práctica en hacer pizza, cocinar otros alimentos no tanto. Cuando los padres de los Redfield murieron el se encargaba de cocinar. El plato favorito de su hermana era la pizza así que él aprendió a cocinarla a la perfección. Jill estaba sentada en una silla y Chris iba sacando los ingredientes necesarios para cocinar, harina, queso, tomate… Él sentía la mirada de su amiga clavándose en su espalda, estaba seguro que no le sacaba el ojo de encima. Cuando el moreno lo tuvo todo listo le dijo a la rubia que se acercara. Chris abrió el paquete de harina y la escampó por la encimera, luego añadió agua.

-¿Ahora qué?- Preguntó Valentine.

-Lo vas mezclando.- Ella asintió.

Jill removió la harina con el agua y su compañero vio que lo estaba haciendo erróneamente, a él le encantaría corregirla. Le rodeó con los brazos por la cintura y tomó sus manos, acompañándola para ayudarla a mezclar la masa. Jill notó como la piel se le ponía de gallina debajo de la camiseta, el solo tacto de su compañero ya le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Los dos terminaron la masa al cabo de un rato estando agarrados así.

-Ahora si lo haces bien.- Ronroneó Chris al oído de su amiga.

Él sintió la tentación de besarla en la mejilla pero decidió no pasar los límites. A parte de que ella no estaba estable emocionalmente no quería alterar sus emociones, ya que la noche anterior todo se fue al garete. Jill no se atrevía a decir nada, estaba indecisa. No sabía si decirle algo al moreno sobre sus sentimientos o esperar un tiempo más. Lo decidió cuando él la soltó, esperaría un tiempo. En parte lo hacía porque la noche pasada le había rechazado y no quería verse una cualquiera. Aunque en el fondo sabía que ella hiciera lo que hiciera nunca sería una cualquiera para Chris. El moreno retiró las manos del cuerpo de Jill y se colocó a su lado, mirando como cocinaba. Ella notó como su amigo la miraba y sonrió de lado. Con discreción la rubia cogió un poco de harina y se preparó para atacar. Chris vio como ella inconscientemente reía.

-¿En qué piensas Jilly?- Ella rió.

Con un movimiento rápido su amiga le ensució la nariz y una mejilla con la harina. Chris primero quedó sorprendido y luego se acercó a ella. Mientras la rubia estaba despistada mirándole a los ojos a su compañero, Chris pudo coger una pequeña cantidad de harina de la encimera.

-No te puedo creer.

Ahora fue el turno de Chris de tirar harina a la cara de Jill, con un bufido envió la harina de su mano a las facciones delicadas de Jill. Ella rió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, incluso cuando estuvieron hablando en el baño. A Chris le quedaron las manos manchadas de harina y vio que los brazos de Jill estaban descubiertos porque llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, así que aprovechó la oportunidad.

-Creo que tienes frío.

Chris fregó sus manos contra los brazos largos de Jill, ella exclamó de la sorpresa. Se giró para encarar a su amigo y de paso hacerlo parar, ya que la camiseta verde parecía blanca de tanta harina. Jill mojó su dedo con saliva y frotó un poco la cara de Chris manchada de harina, como haría una madre con su hijo. Chris hizo una mueca que le pareció muy graciosa a su amiga. Jill se miró cuerpo abajo, estaba toda manchada de harina.

-Wow.- La rubia rió.

En el móvil de Chris llegó un correo, él notó la vibración en su bolsillo y lo chequeó mientras dejaba que su compañera de armas terminaba la pizza. Entró en la bandeja de entrada y vio que era una invitación a un baile. En el titular ponía:

"Cena y baile para celebrar el día internacional contra el bioterrorismo."

Chris cerró el mensaje sin seguir leyéndolo, no le interesaban los bailes y no podía dejar sola a Jill. Ella miró con curiosidad a Chris, estaba haciendo muecas mientras se pasaba los dedos entre el puente de la nariz, señal de estrés. Ella puso las pizzas terminadas en el horno y se acercó a él, preocupada por la actitud de su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Chris levantó la vista hacía la rubia y sonrió aliviando su cara de preocupación.

-Hay una baile… no asistiré.

¿Un baile? ¿Desde cuándo en la BSAA hacían bailes? Ella sabía que a Chris no le gustaban mucho las fiestas y bailes, pero le extrañó que rechazara la invitación. Seguro que lo hacía para no dejarla sola, pero esa idea desagradaba a Jill.

-¿Por qué no?

Chris hizo una mueca y tocó el antebrazo de Jill, buscando comprensión. Parecía que la rubia no estaba de acuerdo con que rechazara la propuesta del baile.

-Creo que ya lo sabes Jill.

Ella arrufó la nariz. No era ninguna muñeca de cristl que se rompe con el mínimo golpe o impacto. Solamente estaba teniendo unos días malos y punto. Chris podía salir y no tenía porque privarse de esas salidas por culpa de ella.

-No hace falta que lo hagas por mí, puedo estar sola…- Ella se quedó pensativa.

-¿En qué piensas?

Jill miró desconcertada a Chris, su mirada también transmitía enfado. El moreno reflexionó. ¿Por qué era tan ruda? ¿No veía Jill que estaba mal? Necesitaba tener a alguien que la cuide las 24 horas del día. Chris había prometido no dejarla y así lo haría. Aunque… ¿Y si esa noche Jill no se queda sola?

-Ya lo sabes.

Jill volvió enfadada a la cocina, ella era auto-suficiente y no tenía que estar en vigilancia extrema. Como si estuviera en la UVI o peor aún, en la UCI. Ella sacó las pizzas del horno, que estaba tostadas al punto, ni muy quemadas, ni poco hechas. Chris la siguió, se le había ocurrido una de las mejores ideas en la historia de su vida.

-¿Y si vienes conmigo al baile?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No hay reviews… *llora y se encierra en el cuarto de baño*

Nota de autora: Bueno también he de contar algo. Me he mudado temporalmente a casa de mi abuela y no tengo ordenador allí. Mi portátil es exclusivo para la escuela y tampoco lo puedo ocupar. Así que ahora escribo los capítulos en una hoja de papel y en cuando voy a casa de mi madre lo paso al ordenador y los subo. ¿Por qué me he mudado? El esposo de mi madre (no es mi padre) se porta fatal conmigo haciendo la convivencia imposible, así que tengo una hora para estar con mi madre antes de que vuelva de trabajar y tengo poco rato para pasar el capítulo de la semana al ordenador. Ruego disculpas si en el futuro este nuevo procedimiento provoca retrasos a la hora de actualizar.

Frozenheart7


	10. Fly me to the moon

Atrapada en un abismo

Capítulo 10

Descargo de responsabilidad: Capcom y su franquicia no me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión.

Dedicado a AeonAntonella que siempre está ahí para ayudar.

Recomendación musical: Fly me to the moon de Olivia Ong. Ayudaría mucho a la lectura si la escucháis mientras leéis, enserio. No hay canción que pegue más con este capítulo, lo aseguro. En la fiesta de primavera de mi instituto una chica de mi clase la cantó y mi profesora de mates me dijo que ella cuando era pequeña hacía clases de canto y la aprendió. Así me surgió la idea. En reviews me podéis decir que os parecer las canciones que recomiendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jill se quedó atónita delante de la propuesta de su compañero de armas. ¿De verdad le estaba pidiendo ir a un baile con ella? Eso era mejor que tener que quedarse en casa esa noche, pero la petición la dejó totalmente sorprendida y sin palabras. Se giró para comprobar si era una broma o no, pero la cara de su compañero era seria. Ahora Jill tenía un dilema interno. Podía quedarse, pero Chris también lo haría y se aburrirían. Y por otra parte, podría ir a l baile y divertirse un rato con él. Sería una buena oportunidad para empezar a reincorporarse en la BSAA y desconectar.

-¿Me lo estás pidiendo en serio?- Preguntó incrédula.

Él se acercó sonriendo casi acorralándola en la encimera.

-¿Por qué tendría que tratarse de una broma?

Se miraron fijamente, pero ella desvió la mirada al suelo porque estaba notando que si seguía mirando a sus ojos avellana se sonrojaría. Y Jill no quería que eso sucediera y mucho menos, que él lo viera. Ella suspiró intentando controlar los latidos acelerados de su corazón y subió su mirada platina, clavándola en los ojos de Chris.

-Me encantaría ir… contigo.- Añadió más tarde.

Chis pasó sus manos fuertes por la cintura de Jill, ella solo se lo quedó mirando, no sabía qué hacer. Él quería ir más allá, pero no quería traspasar la barrera sin el consentimiento de la rubia. Ella notó la intención de Chris, así que acercó su rostro al de él. Sus labios casi se rozaban, Jill cerró los ojos, dejando que la pasión llevara el momento. De repente el horno volvió a pitar por segunda vez, Jill saltó del susto, Chris se apartó de ella pero seguía acorralada en la encimera. Ella suspiró y pasó por debajo del brazo de Chris y paró el horno. La tensión cortaba el aire con sus cuchillas afiladas, sacar la comida del horno fue una excusa de Jill para no hablar con él de lo sucedido. Con las pizzas ya servidas en dos platos, Jill las llevó a la mesa. Chris encontró un tema del cual hablar para cortar la tensión mientras comían.

-Y… ¿Sabes bailar?- Jill asintió. –Yo no.- Añadió Chris.

Ella se esperaba que el macho no supiera bailar, sobre todo porque de joven ya se fue a trabajar fuera para poder ayudar a su hermana pequeña. Y además sus padres habían muerto, nadie le podría haber enseñado a bailar vals.

-Te puedo enseñar.- Propuso Jill.

La incomodidad se desvaneció y los dos se envolvieron en una charla de amigos nuevamente hasta que terminaron la cena. Ella se levantó y fue a la estantería de la sala de estar, viendo los CDs que había para bailar vals. Entre ellos la mayoría eran de Rock, Skillet, Evanescence… Algunos que ella cuando era un par de años menor los había escuchado. Encontró uno que parecía interesante, de Olivia Ong. A ella le sonaba ese nombre y en la contraportada del CD vio porque. Cuando ella hacía clases de canto de pequeña, la canción Fly me to the moon fue la primera que aprendió con el piano y cantando. Eligió el CD y lo colocó en el reproductor de música. Chris ya había terminado de llevar los platos sucios a la cocina para limpiarlos más tarde. La introducción de la canción con guitarra invadió el silenció en el apartamento. El moreno reconoció la canción, su hermana Claire la escuchaba a menudo después de un día agotador en el trabajo.

* * *

**Fly me to the moon**

_(Llévame a la luna)_

**And let me play among the stars**

_(Y déjame jugar junto las estrellas)_

* * *

Jill agarró la mano de Chris y la colocó entre la suya, su amigo puso su otra mano en la cintura baja de Jill, ella sonrió pícaramente.

-La mano más arriba Redfield…

Los dedos de pianista guiaron la mano de Chris a la altura adecuada para bailar. El roce provocó un ligero cosquilleo a Jill que con técnica maestra ella logró disimular aunque su acompañante lo notó, pero también guardo silencio. Chris recordó cuando una vez, su hermana le intentó enseñar a bailar vals, pero fue un desastre, le terminó pisando todo el rato.

* * *

**Let me see what spring is like**

_(Déjame ver como es la primavera)_

**On Júpiter and Mars**

_(En Júpiter y en Marte)_

* * *

Jill inició el baile moviendo sus pies adelante, Chris la siguió, intentando no pisarla. Ella notó que Chris estaba demasiado tenso y concentrado, su brazo estaba tieso. Ella separó un momento sus manos y rozó el brazo musculado del moreno, haciéndole reaccionar.

-Relájate, bailar no es estar todo el rato tenso.

* * *

**In other words**

_(En otras palabras)_

**Hold my hand**

_(Toma mi mano)_

**In other words**

_(En otras palabras)_

**Kiss me darling**

_(Bésame, cariño)_

* * *

Los dos iban perfectamente acompasados con la canción y el uno con el otro, pero un pie de Chris hizo tropezar a Jill. Él estuvo a tiempo de sujetarla por la cintura y evitar la caída. Él la empujó contra sí, la cabeza rubia de Jill estaba contra el pecho trabajado de Chris. Rompieron la posición inicial de baile y se abrazaron, siguiendo balanceándose al ritmo.

* * *

**Fill my heart with song**

_(Llena mi corazón con la canción)_

**And let me sing for evermore**

_(Y déjame cantar para siempre)_

**You are all I long for**

_(Tú eres todo lo que importas)_

**All I worship and adore**

_(Todo lo que quiero y adoro)_

* * *

Jill hundió su rostro en el cuello de Chris, respirando el aroma natural que tanto le gusta de él. Él paso sus dedos entre el cabello platino de su compañera, disfrutando el tacto sedoso y fino. Ella olía a vainilla, su pelo soltaba un aroma floral natural.

* * *

**In other words**

(En otras palabras)

**Please be true**

_(Por favor sé real)_

**In other words**

_(En otras palabras)_

**I love you**

_(Te quiero)_

* * *

La canción paró y ellos también. Jill soltó el abrazo y miró a Chris, él le dedicó una sonrisa cálida. Ella volvió a abrazarlo, acción que dejó sorprendido a Chris. Jill quería que el moreno estuviera siempre en su vida. Cuando ella vio que en la mansión Spencer Wesker lo estaba punto de matar se sacrificó por él. No podía pensar en ese momento, solo reaccionó a sus impulsos, justo como le mandaba el corazón. Ahora sí, Jill se separó de Chris, dejando un vacío inexplicable dentro de ella. Chris miró su reloj, aún era temprano, ni las 10 de la noche.

-¿Quieres mirar la televisión si hacen algo interesante?- Ella asintió.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá, bastante cerca. Jill dio el mando a Chris, él prendió el televisor. En el primer canal hacían anuncios, en el segundo daban las noticias, en el tercero anuncios… Chris hizo zapping hasta encontrar Paramount cannel donde estaban haciendo una maratón de películas de comedia antiguas. Él dejó el mando y los dos miraron la película donde dos hombres eran los protagonistas.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora la cabeza de Jill cayó encima del hombro de Chris, se había quedado dormida. El hombre paró el televisor y cargó a Jill entre sus brazos, la llevó escaleras arriba y la dejó en su habitación de invitados. Chris tenía dudas sobre si Jill quería pasar la noche con él o sola, pero no era motivo suficiente como para despertarla. Primero pensó en el beso de ayer y decidió llevarla en la habitación de invitados. Cuando la dejó reposando en su cama pensó en esta noche, bailando juntos, abrazados, tan cerca… ¿Por qué los sentimientos eran tan confusos? Chris se levantó de la cama de la rubia y se dispuso a dejarla sola esa noche. Cuando se estaba marchando de la cama, él notó que una mano se apoderaba de la suya y lo empujaba suavemente a la cama. Él giró su cabeza y vio que desde el principio Jill había tenido su mano sujetada con la de él, justo antes de que empezara la película, o incluso desde el baile no se habían dejado la mano.

-Quédate conmigo Chris…- Susurró Jill.

El moreno le hizo caso y se estiró con ella. No estaba seguro si Jill estaba diciendo eso conscientemente o estaba soñando, pero al menos tenía una excusa para estar a su lado cuidándola. A veces, ella era muy independiente y que se dejase cuidar por alguien era extraño de ver en ella. Al menos, la podría cuidar esa noche. Chris estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y notó que Jill se acercó a él y le abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Estando tan cerca, pudo ver que la rubia solo estaba dormida y todo lo había hecho inconscientemente. Chris acarició la cabeza de Jill y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir por esta noche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La luz se coló por la ventana, era un día de sol, pero nublado. A veces el sol deslumbraba y a veces las nubes lo cubrían. Chris despertó y vio la cama vacía, preguntándose donde estaba su amiga, se levantó y comprobó el baño. No la encontró allí, pero aprovechó para darse una ducha rápida antes de seguir con la búsqueda. La ducha fue reconfortante y refrescante, con el agua fría él se acabó de despertar. Cuando terminó Chris se secó el pelo un poco con la toalla y lo peinó con sus dedos. Se vistió con un pantalón de chándal que encontró en su habitación. Un cantó invadió su oído, una melodía muy conocida despertó sus sentidos. Una voz fina y delicada estaba cantando en la cocina. Chris salió sigilosamente de su habitación y bajo las escaleras, para ver a Jill cocinando algo mientras tarareaba la canción de ayer. Él se quedó observándola un tiempo, viéndola contoneando sus caderas mientras preparaba una masa espumosa y calentaba la plancha. Él se apoyó en el mostrador de la cocina, pudiendo escuchar con más detalle el delicado y afinado canto de su amiga. Él sabía que ella había estudiado piano de pequeña, incluso la había escuchado tocar varias veces, pero nunca había mencionado clases de canto. Chris tenía un oído nefasto para la música y solo sabía tocar la flauta, típico instrumenta que enseñan a los niños en primaria. Incluso tocando la flauta era penoso, lo único que se le daba bien era reconocer melodías y canciones. Jill se sintió observada y paró de cantar…

-"Oh no".- Pensó la fémina por dentro.

Ella se giró temerosa y se encontró con Chris que la estaba mirando y escuchando atentamente. Jill no dio un brinco al verlo, ya intuía que él estaría cerca de ella. La fémina desvió la vista al abdomen descubierto de Chris, él iba sin camiseta. Notó como los colores se le subían a las mejillas y se volvió a girar, continuando con la receta.

-"Eso es lo que pasa cuando cantas en casa de alguien… No estoy en mi casa y no puedo hacer mi numerito musical."- Pensó Jill regañándose a sí misma interiormente.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Chris saludándola riendo por ver la escenita.

-¿No sabes toser o tocar para avisar que estas en la sala?- Inquirió la chica.

-No quería interrumpirla señorita Valentine.- Dijo Chris burlándose.

-Oh, déjalo ya.- Dijo ella fingiendo enfado.

Chris entró en la cocina para ver que estaba preparando la rubia. EN la despensa faltaba la harina y algunos huevos. Viendo la masa que su amiga estaba preparando pensó que se trataría de pastel, pero al ver la plancha encendida descartó la idea. Jill escuchó como el estomago de Chris gruñó y él se avergonzó. Luego vio como miraba lo que estaba preparando y por centro de su cabeza seguramente él estaría pensando en la comida que preparaba.

-Estoy haciendo crepes.

Chris recordó los orígenes de Jill, ella era franco japonesa y americana, una combinación curiosa y difícil de encontrar.

-Es verdad, madame Jillian viene de Francia.- Dijo él con ganas de "molestarla" y ver como se enfadaba de broma y sonrojaba.

-¡No me llames así! ¿Acaso quieres otra batalla de harina?- Dijo ella apuntándolo con la espátula.

Él levantó las manos rindiéndose, pero solo por el momento. Siempre le había molestado que la gente usara su nombre completo por alguna razón. A la mínima mención se ponía hecha una fiera y eso le divertía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Respuesta de reviews:

Guest: Siento que sea corto, este es más largo. Estos dos no tardaran en declararse, de hecho, esta historia se va terminando.

Maria: Muchas gracias por el consejo, personas como tú hacen falta en este mundo ¡NO cambies nunca! Mi abuela es muy fiestera y bastante joven, así que no paramos de hacer planazos, me lo paso muy bien, me tiene consentida :3

AeonAntonella: Espero que te guste linda :D

En el próximo capítulo habrá mucho romance…

Frozenheart7


	11. Amor

Atrapada en un abismo

Capítulo 11

Descargo de responsabilidad: Capcom y su franquicia no me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión.

Recomendaciones musicales: Krewella - Say goodbye: La letra esta interesante.

Nota de autora: Y vuelvo a vivir con mi abuela. La buena noticia es que de aquí tres días tengo una prueba de piano para entrar en el conservatorio y al cabo de cuatro días volveré a actualizar esta historia. Este capítulo me ha costado muchísimo de escribir. He hecho como 4 versiones y las he borrado después de tener 2 páginas escritas. Enserio, tengo demasiadas ideas.

Estoy muy feliz porque una autora de Fanfiction ha actualizado su historia Wesker X Claire después de un año más o menos :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chris se estaba duchando mientras Jill estaba en el salón de estar leyendo un libro. Ella estaba concentrada en la aventura de Sherlock Holmes y su amigo el doctor Watson. La rubia intentaba pasar estos días relajada, necesitaba hacer cosas que la alejaran lo suficiente de la realidad. La mayoría de sus problemas ella era consciente de que eran psicológicos, necesitaba distraerse para no pensar en todo. Al ver que Chris tenía una amplia colección de libros a Jill se le apeteció leer, así que ya tenía un nuevo pasatiempo. De pequeña ella solía leer mucho, se pasaba horas tirada en la hamaca del jardín leyendo mientras el viento la mecía suavemente. Jill olvidó por un momento la lectura y cerró los ojos, intentando transportarse en los recuerdos de la pequeña parte buena de la dura infancia que tuvo. Por un momento pareció sentir el viento en su cara mientras le acariciaba el pelo y el leve olor a pollo frito que venía del restaurante de enfrente de la casa donde pasó la niñez. Tener un restaurante delante de tu casa era difícil, a la mínima que Jill olía algo se le apetecía comer. Sin embargo, ese impulso lo pudo controlar al hacerse mayor y al madurar. Ella escuchó que la ducha se había parado y abrió los ojos. Había quedado muy relajada después de revivir el buen recuerdo de una tarde soleada y tranquila cuando solamente tenía 10 años. Antes de volver a leer, Jill revisó la estantería, donde reposaban una docena de libros más de Sherlock Holmes que esperaban a ser leídos. Ella sonrió y siguió leyendo, quería terminarse las primeras 200 páginas antes de que amaneciese. El teléfono sonó, desconcentrándola de su lectura, ella bufó enfadada y contestó

-¿Diga?- Contestó Jill un poco molesta al teléfono.

Rebecca se encontraba en su consulta de la sede de la BSAA. Ella ya había logrado hacer un tratamiento eficaz para Jill. Era una pastillita cada noche durante 3 meses por lo menos, eso sería según el proceso. Y también tenía otra cosa. Unas inyecciones por si Jill sufría otro ataque y quedaba fuera de control. Esperaba que Chris no tendría que usarlo porque le costaría pincharle a su amiga por segunda vez. Además, quería saber el estado de la rubia y apoyarla moralmente. Supongo que no haría cosas de chicas, como ir de compras, al SPA o a la peluquería, con Chris. Sería chistoso. Rebecca volvió a la realidad, Jill había contestado al teléfono con un tono demasiado estricto.

-¿Jill? Soy Rebecca.- La rubia se alivió.-¿Necesitas ir de compras o algo? Puedo acompañarte si necesitas ir a algún lugar.

Jill miró al piso superior al oír los pasos de alguien bajando escaleras. Chris observó con curiosidad a la rubia mientras contestaba al teléfono. Él se preguntaba con quien estaba hablando Jill, ya que casi nadie sabía que Valentine se hospedaba en su casa. Concretamente, solo lo sabían Rebecca y O'Brian. Quizás se trataba de Claire, que llamaba para conversar un poco y preguntar cómo iban las cosas. Claire ya conocía a Jill. Cuando estaban en STARS se conocieron una noche que todos los miembros del equipo celebraban la resolución de una cadena de desapariciones de niñas adolescentes. Las dos congeniaron perfectamente, e incluso Jill le enseñó a forzar algunas cerraduras, cosa que le fue de mucha utilidad a la hermana menor Redfield.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas... Sí, necesitaría ir al centro comercial.

Jill esta mañana con la ayuda de Chris había comprobado sus cuentas corrientes. Y se había llevado una grata sorpresa, había más dinero del esperado en sus cuentas. Era casi millonaria. Podría hasta comprarse un chalé en la montaña. Pero la idea de no ver cada día a Chris ni tenerlo para aliviarla de las pesadillas la inquietaba. Ella no podía estar sola, no por ahora. Jill tenía un dilema, podía marcar espacio entre ella y Chris para que su relación no fuera a más que simple amistad. O podía quedarse a su lado, sentir su aroma, sus brazos reconfortantes rodeándola y su voz calmándola, pero corría el riesgo de ir a más que solo compañeros de armas y amigos. Valentine no sabía si ir a más con Chris sería un riesgo, un perjudicio o una mejora en su vida. ¿Y si terminase mal su relación y no se volvieran a hablar? Ella tenía muchas dudas, pero deseaba locamente quedarse a su lado, sin importar los riesgos e ignorando las negativas consecuencias.

-Si quieres podemos ir de compras esta tarde, a eso de las cinco ¿te paso a buscar al apartamento de Chris?

Chris se sentó al sofá, a un lado de su compañera. Hubo un roce entre sus manos, a Jill se le enchinó la piel de sus brazos y podría jurar que un leve tono rojizo pintaba sus mejillas en esos momentos. Ella no quería mostrar su debilidad delante de Chris y se ocultó el brazo cruzándolo por su cintura femenina y bien definida. Chris notó la interesante de reacción de Valentine a un solo roce de su piel, él le dejó una espacio en el sofá, no quería forzarla a nada que no quisiese. La rubia se aclaró la garganta y miró de reojo a Chris, luego se concentró en el teléfono y Rebecca.

-Sí, perfecto. Por cierto, ¿crees que los de la BSAA me podrían dejar un coche de la empresa? Ni que fuera temporal.

Rebecca notó algo extraño en la voz de su paciente, pero no sabía identificar lo que era exactamente.

-Claro, ya se lo comentaré a O'Brian.- Ella se detuvo un momento antes de osar a preguntar algo indebido. -¿Va todo bien por allí?

Jill abrió los ojos como naranjas, hasta Rebecca se había percatado de la reacción al toque de Chris. Ella se quedó sorprendida por un momento pero luego, medio tartamudeando le respondió debidamente.

-Cla-claro que va todo bien, no me pasa nada.- Jill vio que Chris la miraba con preocupación y decidió cortar la conversación antes de que pasara alguna escena vergonzosa. -Anda, nos vemos esta tarde. Adiós.

-¡Esper...!- Jill ya había colgado.

La joven médico apoyo la cabeza pesadamente en su mesa y jadeó. Quería hablar con Chris antes de que Jill hubiera colgado, pero era demasiado tarde. Ella no sabía si Chris le había hablado a Jill sobre la nueva medicación. Podría haberlo hecho o no, a lo mejor Jill sería tan cabezota que no se la tomaría. Rebecca pensó que cuando fuera a recoger a Jill podría entregarle la medicación de escondidas, no quería cometer ningún chasco si es que Jill no tiene conocimiento del tratamiento diario. Lo que no podía saber Jill era la existencia de las inyecciones por si el virus se volvía a activar y sacaba su lado salvaje. Con un poco de suerte la medicación haría efecto rápido y ella irá perdiendo los efectos del virus en estado latente. Lo que también sería de gran ayuda, sería que Jill perdiese el miedo a las jeringuillas. A lo mejor Chris podría hacer algo respecto al gran pánico a las agujas.

Una cosa interesante de Jill era su conexión con Chris. Su vínculo emocional era muy fuerte y amplio. Estaba segura que algo estaba pasando entre ellos dos, formaban una gran pareja en STARS. Cuando la médico formaba parte del equipo Bravo pudo fijarse en detalles insignificantes a vista de alguien inexperto en el campo de psicología. Pequeños roces, miradas disimuladas. Pero ahora que había hecho estudios de psicología completos pudo ver que ellos dos tenían cierta atracción. Nadie lo negaría, Chris haría lo que fuera por rescatar a Jill y viceversa. Ellos dos tenían un punto débil y se trataba de la vida de su compañero. Quizás Jill actuaba extraño por alguna razón conectada directamente con Redfield. Sin embargo, por mucho vínculo emocional con Chris, Jill necesitaba una amiga. Esta tarde Rebecca intentaría acercase a ella y saber que pasa exactamente con Chris. Rebecca se levantó de un salto de su butaca y salió de su consulta con pasos decididos. Ahora se dirigía al despacho de O'Brian para preguntarle si Jill podía tomar prestado uno de los Jeeps de la organización, supongo que al jefe no le importaría de todas maneras.

Jill dejó el teléfono de nuevo en la mesita junto al sofá y suspiró ruidosamente. El capitán del equipo Alfa le acarició la espalda, Jill parecía alterada. Una serie de chispas recorrieron la columna vertebral de Jill, pero ella esta vez lo pudo disimular con maestría.

-¿Sucede algo?- Jill sonrió.

-No. Era Rebecca, esta tarde quiere que vayamos de compras. Ya es hora de que deje de llevar la ropa de tu hermana.- Chris rió.

-A ti te queda mejor que a Claire.

Jill se levantó bruscamente, Chris no supo como interpretar este gesto. Ella se soltó la coleta para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas nuevamente. Valentine actualmente iba muy ligera de ropa y no quería ir así al centro comercial.

-Voy a ponerme algo más adecuado, creo que ya es hora de ir preparando la comida.

-Yo me encargo.- Jill asintió.

Chris también se levantó y se fue a la cocina a preparar cualquier cosa rápida ya que eran las tres del mediodía. Él abrió la nevera y comprobó lo que tenía dentro. Entre las cervezas y botes de salsas de todo tipo, había ternera y un poco de pollo frito. Supongo que la ternera hecha con alguna salsa del recetario resultaría. Chris sacó la carne de la nevera, cogió el recetario de un cajón y encendió el fuego. Empezó a hojear las páginas del libro de cocina y encontró una receta no muy difícil de hacer. Ternera a la oriental. Sonaba bien y se preparaba en menos de una hora.

Jill estaba subiendo las escaleras, notaba que las cosas estaban tensas así que decidió hacer un pequeño comentario de broma para romper el hielo. Ella retrocedió unos cuantos escalones, los suficientes para ver a Chris manejando el fuego.

-¡Chris!- Redfield salió deprisa de la cocina, creía que algo malo le había pasado a su compañera.

-¿Qué?- Gritó él desde la puerta de la cocina.

-No hagas explotar la cocina. Por favor.- Él rió sarcásticamente.

-Muy graciosa...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jill se miró satisfecha en el espejo. Se había maquillado un poco y se había vestido con el único vestido que Claire tenía. Era informal, rojo, de manga hasta los codos y le llegaba la falda por arriba de las rodillas. Para evitar el frío llevaba unas medias transparentes pero calentitas. Había encontrado unas sandalias de tiras en el fondo del armario. Eran nuevas y sin estrenar, no eran del estilo de Claire así que pudo adivinar que ella nunca las usó. Su maquillaje era muy suave y natural, apenas se había puesto sombra de ojos, no encontraba ningún color que se combinase con el actual gris de sus ojos. Solamente se puso un poco de delineador, rimel y una base que pusiera un poco de bronceado a su piel pálida. Sus labios estaban pintados con un rosa coral muy natural, solamente avivaba el color de su tez. No parecía que estuviera maquillada, solamente sus labios tenían un par de tonos más subidos de lo usual. Ese vestido le gustaba porque le tapaba las cicatrices del P30. Ya no tenía las heridas, se habían cicatrizado. También le diría a Rebecca que tendría que ponerse para que desaparecieran todas las cicatrices. Ella se terminó de peinar su pelo rubio y liso y vio que las raíces nuevas se le estaban volviendo oscuras, como su tono de pelo original. Pensaba que si ella aún fuera morena el vestido la favorecería más. En los centros comerciales hay peluquerías y no es necesario llamar antes de ir, podría teñirse de moreno. A lo mejor esta tarde con la ayuda de Rebecca podría volver a ser la Jill de antes.

-Pero Chris dijo que le gustaban las rubias...- Jill razonaba con su propio reflejo del espejo mientras se peinaba.

¿Porque Jill pensaba en Chris? No eran pareja ni nada por el estilo. Las decisiones las podía tomar ella sola. Aunque... Una opinión secundaria no iría mal. Ya se lo diría durante la comida, esperaba que la apoyara. Ella guardó el cepillo, un olor delicioso a carne envolvía el ambiente, incluso el de el baño en el piso superior.

-Supongo que no habrá explotado la cocina...

Jill se guiñó el ojo a sí misma en el espejo y salió del baño. Estos días estaba de mejor humor, mucho más que los primeros que pasó en este apartamento con Chris, Antes de salir de su habitación se colocó bien la falda y retocó las tiras de las sandalias. Ir de compras la había motivado lo suficiente como para vestirse y comportarse como la Jill segura y decidida de antes. El olor de carne y verduras se había intensificado, eso la impulsó a bajar rápidamente las escaleras. Una vez en la sala de estar ella entró sigilosamente en la cocina. Vio que Chris estaba demasiado ocupado intentando vigilar el fuego y poniendo la mesa.

-Ya pongo yo la mesa.- Propuso Jill.

Chris murmuró algo desde la cocina, se lo tomaría como un "Vale, gracias". De dentro del armario ella cogió el mantel para cubrir la mesa y luego las servilletas. Mientras Jill lo colocaba todo echó un vistazo al reloj, eran las cuatro y cuarto. ¿De verdad había tardado tanto en arreglarse? Ese era un rasgo de la antigua Jill, una hora para arreglare cuando salía a algún sitio especial. El clima era un poco frío estos días en la montaña, por eso Jill esperaba que en la ciudad hiciera un poco más de calor. Sin embargo, ella ya tenía una chaqueta colgada en la entrada por si acaso nevara, cosa que ella no dudaría. Después Jill cogió dos vasos y dos copas de otro cajón junto a una pareja de tenedores y cuchillos. Una vez puesta la mesa, ella volvió a la cocina para saber si Chris necesitaba algo más. Jill se apoyó en el mármol de la cocina y vio que Chris se las apañaba solo. Él paró el fuego y sirvió la ternera con verduras a la oriental en dos platos de cerámica.

-Me siento observado.- Comentó Chris mientras agarraba una botella de cava de la nevera.

Jill sonrió de lado, no lo podía negar, le había estado mirando todo el rato. Ella ayudó a Chris a llevar los platos a la mesa. Mientras la rubia iba hacia la mesa, Chris se paró y al miró de arriba a abajo. Era hermosa, ese vestido rojo era de la madre de Chris y parecía hecho expresamente para su amiga. Claire nunca se lo ponía, no era su estilo y o le gustaban los vestidos, por no hablar de que en pensar en su madre la ponía triste. Pero a Chris siempre le había gustado ese vestido y siempre que había algún evento especial esperaba para que Claire se vistiera con él, pero nunca lo hacía. Jill le hizo sonreír y en ese momento se dio cuenta que no quería separase de ella, nunca más.

-Ese vestido te queda bien.- Jill se giro al poner los platos en la mesa.- Era de mi madre y...

La rubia cambió la cara de inmediato, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. No le disgustaba llevar el vestido de la madre Redfield, aunque hubiera fallecido. Pero a lo mejor a Claire o al mismo Chris le molestaba que lo llevara. Ella quería disculparse pero no sabía ni cómo empezar. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a la pobre de ponerse ese vestido? Ahora si que quería con más ganas intensas ir de compras, no fuera que le pasara lo mismo por segunda vez.

-Lo siento, me lo voy a quitar.

Jill se iba rápidamente arriba a cambiarse de ropa, pero Chris la sujetó de la mano y le empujó contra su cuerpo. Le tocó la mejilla con una mano mientras con la otra rodeaba su cintura pequeña y femenina. Ella le tomó la cara entre sus manos y se armó de valor para besarle. Y así fue como sus labios se encontraron por segunda vez. El beso era tierno y suave, pero no dejaba de ser apasionado. Jill se colocó de puntitas para profundizar más el beso, ya que ella era un más bajita que Chris y ahora no estaba llevando zapatos de tacón. Los dos se separaron unos milímetros para coger aire y luego volvieron a besarse, esta vez un poco bruscamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Respuesta de reviews:

Maria (Guest): De verdad, eres una ricura :D Sí, ya se va terminando, el final no os decepcionará…

Ghost: ¡Hola muchac ! Me alegro de tu regreso. Los nombres completos serán un misterio para siempre, ya sabemos que a los de Capcom no les gusta profundizar en los personajes. Me encantaría que diesen más información personal, por ejemplo: Nombre completo, costumbres, hobbies… Algunos ya los sabemos, pero otros no. ¿Y Rebecca? Ahora harán el Remake de Resident evil 0 pero la han dejado olvidada, igual a Billy y a Carlos…

De nada, yo recomiendo canciones a los lectores para que se adentren más en la historia y me alegro de saber que mi elección fue la idónea. Yo también escuché la versión de Frank, pero mi amiga cantó la de Olivia Ong y la escuché y me encantó.

En el siguiente capítulo:

Jill le cuenta lo que le hizo Wesker. Le cuenta todo. Y estoy empezando a escribir la parte del centro comercial, pero no sé si lo dejaré para el siguiente capítulo, creo que sí. No temáis que el siguiente capítulo está totalmente escrito.

Frozenheart7


	12. Confesiones dolorosas

Atrapada en un abismo

Capítulo 12

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Resident evil, Rebecca, Jill, Chris, la BSAA... No me pertenecen, solo escribo con fin de diversión.

Nota de autora: ¡He entrado en el conservatorio! Estaré 8 días de crucero, justo publico esto antes de irme, contestaré los reviews junto con el próximo capítulo que ya está casi terminado.

Advertencia: Contenido casi lemmon y el relato de Jill es muy brusco y oscuro, así que no apto para mentes sensibles.

Estos 8 días me voy de crucero por Rusia y estos lugares fresquitos, así que si no respondo PM es porque no tengo internet. Si queréis cualquier cosa me podéis decir algo en mi página de Facebook, aunque no os aseguro que pueda contestaros. El enlace está en mi perfil. Recién publico esto antes de irme.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eran las cinco menos cuarto, Chris estaba en el sofá con Jill sentada en su regazo. Después de comer los dos decidieron ver una película para hacer tiempo mientras Rebecca no venía a buscar a la rubia. Pero ahora se habían vuelto a besar y la pasión les había llevado, así que ya habían parado el televisor. Chris pasó sus manos por el vestido rojo de Jill, intentando quitárselo, pero Jill le detuvo. En cierto modo, las caricias que recibía de Chris le recordaban a todo lo que le hizo Wesker. Ellos dos eran muy diferentes, nunca diría que su amigo era como Wesker. Pero el mínimo roce en alguna parte íntima la ponía nerviosa y la asustaba. Chris volvió a intentar meter la mano por debajo del vestido, pero Jill la retiró. Ella fingía que solo se hacía la difícil y le seguía besando para distraerlo, no quería contarle lo que pasaba. Jill tenía miedo y no lo quería admitir ni contar. Ella quería a Chris, pero Wesker le hizo tanto daño que temía que al hacer el amor con Chris, eso volviera a ocurrir. No se dejaría someter por parte de ningún hombre, por eso ella estaba sobre su regazo en el sofá, no debajo. No, Chris no sería nunca como Wesker, él la tocaba suavemente y la besaba, no como ese sádico. Otro intento por parte de Chris, su mano deslizándose desde el muslo hacía su ropa interior. Ella con apuro quitó la mano de Chris y la volvió a dejar reposando como al inicio, en su cintura. El moreno gruñó entre besos.

Chris no estaba entendiendo nada y ya no sabía qué hacer, cada vez que intentaba ir más allá de besos, ella no le dejaba. ¿Acaso no podía tocarla? ¿No estaba haciendo lo mismo ella con él? Pasándole las manos por debajo de la camisa. ¿Porque él no podía sentirla más cerca? Los dos seguían con ropa, aunque Chris casi tenía la camiseta fuera porque Jill le acariciaba el abdomen con sus dedos de pianista. Un intento más, solo uno más. Chris se quitó la camiseta de manga corta e intento cambiar de posición, bajando a Jill de su regazo, pero ella no le dejaba. Esto era serio, necesitaba hablar con ella. Chris apartó sus labios rosados de su boca, intentando hablar con ella, Jill le evitó. Entonces ella le besó el cuello, mordiéndolo levemente, para no mirarlo. Al menos ahora el capitán del equipo Alfa le podría preguntar lo que le pasaba o decirle algo.

-Jill, túmbate en el sofá.- Dijo Chris intentando cambiar los papeles.

Jill abrió los ojos con miedo y Chris no lo vio. Ella seguía besándole el cuello. Él estaba notando que algo le estaba sucediendo a su amiga y eso no lo podía permitir. Ella pasó sus labios a su oreja y le mordió el lóbulo, excitando un poco más a Chris. Luego susurró:

-No.

Chris no sabía si recostarla él mismo en el sofá o pedírselo otra vez. Con un movimiento veloz él la tumbó contra el sofá y antes de que ella pudiera quejarse, la besó en los labios otra vez. Jill cerró los ojos con fuerza y se agarró al sofá. No podía estar pasando otra vez, no… Él vio que Jill estaba muy tensa y paró de tocarla.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Ella abrió los ojos.

Chris le quitó las manos del sofá, la chica casi lo estaba desgarrando. Ella suspiró, él le dio un poco de espacio para que se pudiera volver a levantar. Jill no quería herirle los sentimientos a Chris, pero le tenía que contestar con algo. Ella se levantó y se sentó, una mano la tenía Chris, besándola. Ante todo lo ocurrido, finalmente ella encontró la voz y las palabras para responderle:

-Me vienen todos los recuerdos a la memoria, era… horrible, Chris.

Chris recordó que Rebecca le había dicho que intentara hablar con Jill sobre lo sucedido durante su cautiverio, ese era el momento adecuado. Él con solamente pensar que Wesker la tocó... Se llenaba de ira. Pero ahora no podía dejarse llevar por las emociones, tenía que estar comprensivo para hablar con Jill. Ella se abrazó a él, Jill casi lloraba. Chris le acarició la cabeza y el pelo suelto, intentando calmarla. Cuando su llanto cesó, ella se quedó entre los brazos de Chris, no quería dejarlo.

-¿Me puedes contar lo que ocurrió?

Jill negó con la cabeza y hundió su rostro entre sus manos, era demasiado doloroso. Contarlo sería como volver a vivir todos sus malos recuerdos. Chris le acarició la espada y le quitó las manos de la cara, luego la atrajo en un abrazo. Jill estaba estirada sobre el pecho de Chris, mientras él jugaba con sus pelos de color platino. De la nada, Jill empezó a contar lo sucedido.

-Cuando me desperté directamente él me incrustó el P30. Pero eso no era suficiente, a veces dejaba sin activar el suero para ver si le obedecía o no, jugaba conmigo. Y si no le hacía caso activaba el suero y me obligaba a hacer cosas. Al principio intentaba escapar de los laboratorios, me negaba a obedecerlo, estaba convencida de que alguien, fuese quien fuese, me vendría a buscar. Los meses pasaban y ya no me quedaba esperanza, me usaba a su antojo.

Chris estaba fascinado con el relato de Jill, lo describía tal y como era, doloroso. Por eso decían que la esperanza era el peor mal de todos, cuando se agota, duele. Mientras Jill hacía una breve pausa y sollozaba, él le acarició la mano. La rubia se aclaró la voz y decidió continuar.

-Podríamos decir que pase una especie de etapas: La primera era cuando me resistía. En la segunda lloraba y le suplicaba que me dejase ir, que terminara con mi sufrimiento de una vez por todas. La tercera era cuando... me daba igual todo y... dejaba que hiciese conmigo lo que quisiese.

A Chris le hervía la sangre al oír todo lo que le había hecho este bastardo. Él la abrazó consolándola, no quería que sufriera tanto. Supongo que contárselo todo a él era bastante complicado para ella, admiraba su valía.

-Puedes parar si quieres, no tienes porque contarlo todo ahora.

Ella negó, se había hecho más fácil contárselo todo. Se quedaba más aliviada y por cada palabra que decía aumentaba su confianza. Pensaba que de alguna manera después de que él lo supiera todo ya se le marcharían todos sus miedos, las agujas, a hacer el amor... Ella quiso continuar, prefería terminar y quedarse más aliviada a volver a contárselo todo otro día. Aunque no estaba segura del todo para contarle lo que hacía Wesker para castigarla cuando intentaba escapar.

\- Por las mañanas me entrenaba y me obligaba a matar a humanos, no a BOWS. También me llevaba a un laboratorio y me inyectaba sueros y después analizaba mi sangre. Al final consiguió su propósito e hizo el virus más fuerte… Se reía de mí, me decía: "Irónico ¿Verdad?"

Chris entendió su dolor, la sangre hervía por dentro de sus venas. Parecía como si ahora él pudiera oír a Wesker humillando a su pareja. El mayor Redfield siempre había sido muy empático y sabía ponerse en el papel de otra persona. Sin embargo, aunque Jill lo había hecho de entrever, Chris quería saber si él la había forzado. Él sabía que la respuesta era sí y deseaba profundamente que no hubiera sido así. Si no fuera de tal manera no habría explicación al miedo de Jill a hacer el amor con él. El moreno quería hacerla sentir mejor, que se recuperase de las cicatrices emocionales y físicas.

-Nunca te harán nada así Jill, nunca jamás.-Ella tenía cerrados los ojos, lágrimas resbalaban por su mentón.- Mírame Jill.- Ella así lo hizo.-Nunca, no lo permitiría ¿Vale?

Chris la abrazó y Jill suspiró, dejando caer las últimas lágrimas que me quedaban por derramar. Se sentía como si se hubiera quitado una piedra de encima, mucho mejor. Por otra parte, Chris se sentía reconfortado y enfadado. Reconfortado porque vio que Jill si confiaba en él lo suficiente como para contárselo todo y con detalles. Y se sentía levemente enfadado por todo lo que le había hecho Wesker, Jill fue muy fuerte todos esos años. Él la admiraba cada vez más. Jill tenía la cara hundida en el abdomen de Chris, ya que no se había vuelto a poner la camiseta. Ella ya no lloraba y respiraba el aroma de Chris, se había quedado muy relajada. Eran las cinco, pronto Rebecca vendría. Jill se levantó y se retocó el vestido, Chris se vistió con su camiseta que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Estas mejor Jill?

-Sí... De alguna manera esto me ha ayudado. Gracias.

Dentro de Chris aún quedaba esa inquietud, la de que Jill había sido violada. Solamente quería saber si confiaba en él y jurarle que no pasaría otra vez por ese infierno. Quería mantenerla a salvo y protegerla de las maldades del mundo. Y quería recordarle que ese tirano rubio ya estaba muerto y no la volvería a tocar nunca más. Chris se volvió sobre sus pasos, la rubia le miró con curiosidad. Él le puso sus manos en los hombros, ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar para preguntarle sobre ese tema delicado.

-¿Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad?- Ella asintió.

Jill creía saber donde quería llegar Chris, quería preguntarle sobre ese temilla. En el fondo, era lo que todos querían averiguar desde que Jill puso los pies en América. Fue lo primero que le preguntó Rebecca en la consulta, solo que en palabras más suaves. Ella suspiró y se apartó de él, no quería contárselo ahora, no aún. Supongo que él ya sabía la respuesta y sus acciones ya habían confirmado sus sospechas. Ella fue a la cocina y lavó los platos, Chris se volvió a poner la camiseta gris y la ayudó a secar los cubiertos ya limpios. No quería forzarla a contárselo, Jill supongo que se había ido a la cocina porque no quería hablar de ello. Mientras los dos estaban en el fregadero cooperando, ella le dio un suave empujón con la cadera. Chris sonrió y se lo devolvió más suavemente. Los dos sofocaron una risa.

Rebecca aparcó justo enfrente de la casa de Redfield, era muy bonita. Tenía un jardín con hierba verde y algunas flores de colores. Claire era la que plantó las flores, en su casa en Raccoon City también lo hizo. Rebecca se bajó del coche y respiró el agradable aire fresco de montaña mientras se acomodaba su pañuelo verde. Ella iba vestido con unos vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta de color beige simple y llevaba las chapas de Billy Coen. Ojalá supiera que había sido de él. La médico caminó hasta la puerta y tocó. Luego volvió al coche y se sentó en el asiento del conductor mientras esperaba.

-¡Voy!- Gritó Jill antes de despedirse de Chris.

Ella se acercó a él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El moreno la agarró por las caderas, acariciándolas con movimientos arriba y abajo.

-Que sepas que me volveré a teñir de moreno.- Chris sonrió, buena señal.- Te quiero.

Jill le besó suavemente en la mejilla, los dos cerraron los ojos. Chris movió sus labios a su oreja.

-Yo también, Jill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Respuesta de reviews:

Maria (Guest): Pues no tendrás que esperar mucho, querida. De hecho, ellos ya son pareja oficialmente y en estos últimos capítulos ha cambiado mucho su relación, la confesión hará que Jill intime más con Chris. De aquí dos capítulos habrá lemmon *Salta por la habitación*

¡Hasta pronto!

Frozenheart7


	13. Compras

Atrapada en un abismo

Capitulo 13

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Resident evil, Rebecca, Jill, Chris, la BSAA... No me pertenecen, solo escribo con fin de diversión.

He estado trabajando mucho estos meses en el conservatorio y ha dado sus frutos. En junio daré un concierto en un teatro de Cataluña.

También estoy en la coral del conservatorio, allí sí que tendré que cantar en el famoso teatro Liceu, el conservatorio Nacional. Si queréis ver como es por dentro, buscad: Gran teatro Liceu Barcelona. Es impresionante.

Además, me he hecho de la protectora de animales y estoy algunas tardes paseando perros por la montaña. Me encanta. También he adoptado un gato negro.

Oh, ¡Y también tengo canal de Youtube! Los que me siguen en Facebook ya lo saben. Subo videojuegos de terror y covers de videojuegos y películas.

Y bueno, con el tema de la convivencia con mi padrastro… Fue complicado. Entré en depresión.

Bueno, no os aburro más con mis rollos, solo quedan unos pocos capítulos y estos meses terminaré la historia. Este es mi objetivo y lo cumpliré.

¡A trabajar duro!

* * *

Flashback:

La chica morena temblaba mientras se defendía con un jarrón que estaba en la habitación. Apenas se mantenía en pie y las lágrimas le borraban la visión. Wesker avanzó con pasos largos y ruidosos hasta quedar delante de ella. Jill apretó los dientes y firmemente le amenazó con el trozo de cerámica. El tirano se rió y le dio una bofetada que la tiró al suelo y la dejó sollozando.

Todo esto era por intentar escapar, su constante castigo. El hombre de negro caminaba hacia ella otra vez. Jill, en agonía, hizo un vasto intento de levantarse, pero se cayó. Se arrastró por el suelo mientras jadeaba y daba respiraciones entrecortadas. Se agarró al borde de la cama y se giró mientras le suplicaba desesperadamente llorando:

-¡No! ¡No por favor!

-Dame una razón para no matarte.- Gritó Albert.

Él la cogió por el cuello sin apretarla demasiado, solamente girando su rostro enrojecido para verla.

-¡No! ¡Lo… Lo siento! ¡Detente!

Entonces él la empezó a ahogar apretándole el cuello con una fuerza brutal. Jill jadeaba en busca de aire y lloraba sin parar. Todo se le volvía borroso, sentía que se moría.

-Escúchame bien: Yo mando, eres mi mascota… ¡Mi esclava! ¿¡Me has oído?! ¿¡Me has escuchado Valentine?!- Le gritó en la oreja.

-Soy tuya, haré lo que sea, me da igual, suéltame, me estoy quedando sin aire…

Jill vociferaba cosas desordenadas y sin sentido, se estaba volviendo loca. Intentaba buscar piedad por parte del hombre rubio. Era increíble como la había podido romper mentalmente en solo unas semanas. A él le divertía verla así, en dolor. Si Redfield la estuviera viendo ahora mismo… No le interesaba matarla, ni lo más mínimo, tenía mejores planes para ella y su estúpido compañero… Ahora quería torturarla y hacerla suya. La soltó del cuello y ella se dio un golpe contra el borde de la cama, pero seguía consciente y suplicando.

-Eres débil Jill… Una niñata tonta e infantil que se creía fuerte por matar a cuatro zombies en Raccoon City…

Jill se tapó la cara con ambas manos y lloró mucho más, estaba destrozada mentalmente. Wesker siguió hablándole y dictó su sentencia:

-Ahora… hora de tu castigo…-Dijo con voz lujuriosa mientras se desabrochaba su cinturón.

* * *

Entraron en el centro comercial, primero irían a la peluquería y después a comprar los vestidos.

El centro comercial Marina era uno de los más populares, pero ese día no había mucha gente. Se agradecía esa calma. Los aparadores de las tiendas estaban llenos de hermosas prendas. La luz entraba por la cúpula de cristal del techo. La más joven estaba hablando entusiasmada sobre vestidos y estilos que le quedarían bien.

-Yo he pensado un color violeta, turquesa…- La médico paró cuando vio que su amiga no le prestaba atención.- ¿Me estás escuchando?

La rubia despertó de sus pensamientos y hizo caso a su amiga.

-Sí, lo siento. Pero quiero un vestido que me tape la cicatriz.- La ojiverde asintió.

La charla siguió hasta que llegaron a la peluquería. Estaba decidido, se teñiría de nuevo y sería la misma Jill de siempre. No podía quedarse pensando en el pasado para siempre. La vida seguía. Y más con sus amigos a su lado, apoyándola con lo que le hiciera falta.

Entraron en el establecimiento. Olía a champú y a perfume. Estaba decorado con muebles de madera, hecho al estilo rústico vintage. El sitio transmitía buenas vibras, a la chica le gustó.

Hacía años que no se cortaba el pelo, llevaba las puntas abiertas y casi le llegaba por el ombligo. Se cortaría unos cuatro dedos aproximadamente. No dijo más porque las peluqueras siempre cortan más de lo que les dicen las clientas.

Primero le tiñeron el pelo, estuvo unos 25 minutos esperando y leyendo revistas.

* * *

Rebecca se fue a comprar cuatro cosas que le faltaban en la despensa. Aprovechó para llamar a Chris, había cosas que tenía que comentarle a solas. Marcó su número en el móvil. Esperó a que el hombre contestara. Después de tres pitidos él cogió el teléfono.

-Rebecca, ¿algo malo ha ocurrido?- Preguntó Chris sin dejar decir nada a la chica.

-No, no. Al contrario, ya tengo la medicación para Jill. ¿Le has comentado algo?

Redfield pensó. No había dicho nada sobre un posible tratamiento para su amiga. Tampoco había encontrado el momento indicado.

Ahora, él estaba en casa, preparando una cena, bueno, intentándolo. Había puesto velas por la habitación y se había puesto una camisa. Quería prepararle una sorpresa romántica.

-No, no le he dicho nada. ¿Debo hacerlo?

La chica pensó. Jill tenía una autoestima baja después de eso y no lo quería contar a nadie. Sería mejor que no lo supiera, pensaría que ella es un monstruo que no puede ser controlado.

-Mejor no. Tú ponle las pastillas en la bebida en cada cena. Solo una al día, ¿de acuerdo? Te las daré cuando volvamos a tu casa.

-Entendido, haré eso.

-Sobre todo, que Valentine no se entere. Podrías poner en riesgo su salud mental. No la dejes mucho tiempo sola.- Ella vio que ya era su turno en la caja para pagar.-Es mi turno, nos vemos después.

* * *

Le secaron el pelo y le hicieron la manicura francesa de regalo. Jill se apuntó el nombre de la peluquería para volver siempre que lo necesitara.

El trato fue excelente y los resultados impecables. Ni un rastro de pelo cobrizo, todo moreno de nuevo. Se lo había cortado por la altura de los senos. Estaba muy contenta por todo.

Cuando las uñas se le estaban secando volvió Rebecca, con el carrito del supermercado lleno. Luego lo dejaría en el aparcamiento, donde hay depósitos donde dejarlos.

Ella quedó impresionante con el cambio de look de su amiga, realmente parecía la misma. Solamente un par de días en la playa tomando el sol para tener la tez un poco más morena y ya sería como la Jill de 1998.

-Impresionante.- Dijo Rebecca.

* * *

Después de pagar fueron a buscar un vestido para el baile. Rebecca sería fiel a su estilo y elegiría un vestido verde, su color favorito.

En realidad esto también era una especie de prueba para Jill, a ver cómo reaccionaba a la vida normal otra vez. Quería saber si tenía complejos a parte de lo de las cicatrices.

Entraron en una primera tienda, sin encontrar nada muy tentador para las dos. Después de varios intentos en muchas tiendas, llegaron a una que prometía. Las dos quedaron embobadas mirando el aparador con los vestidos relucientes expuestos al público. Entraron de sopetón y rebuscaron por todos los estantes.

La médico encontró el suyo enseguida. Una con falda hasta las rodillas y con corte imperio. Un cinturón contenía unos brillantes plateados y varia decoración de pedrería. Lo escogió como accesorio junto unos pendientes de cascada.

Era el turno de Jill, estaba entre dos opciones:

El primero era un vestido con escote corazón, pero llevaba encaje por toda la zona descubierta, así no se verían las marcas. Era un vestido azul con detalles plateados en la cintura. De un estilo parecido al de Rebecca.

El segundo era violeta, con la espalda descubierta y sin mucho escote que mostrar, era perfecto también. Su color siempre había sido el azul, pero esa noche no se tenía que ir de uniforme. Podría elegir el que quisiera.

-¿Cuál me pruebo primero?- Le preguntó a su amiga que estaba sentada en un diván frente al probador.

-El violeta. Deja el azul para después.

Ella siguió el consejo de su nueva consejera de moda y entró en el vestuario. Se observó en el espejo con el vestido. Le quedaba muy bien, pero el violeta la hacía ver pálida. Era un color para personas con la tez más oscura.

Salió y le mostró el vestido a su confidente. Le contó los defectos que veía en el vestido con el contraste de su piel. Ella le dijo que se probara el otro a ver cuál era mejor.

Con solamente verlo pensó que sería la opción adecuada, y así fue. Cuando se lo enseñó a Rebecca, la chica quedó anonada. Estaba genial.

Las dos pagaron y salieron del centro comercial Marina, prometiendo que volverían pronto.

Subieron al coche, dejando las bolsas en el maletero. Empezaron a conducir hasta el apartamento de Chris de nuevo.

-Me lo he pasado realmente bien, Becky.- La muchacha sonrió.

-Te lo mereces Jill.

Una breve imagen de Wesker inundó la cabeza de la ahora morena. Juró que él le había dicho esa misma frase durante su cautiverio. Salió del estado de shock repentino y volvió a actuar normal. Suerte que Rebecca conducía y no había visto nada.

* * *

Guest: ¡Por fin actualicé, siento la demora! ¡Feliz año!

hkmadara: ¿¡2 días!? Wow, me sorprendes. Me alegro que te guste. ¡Feliz año a tí también!

Ibii: Gracias querida. Actualizaré pronto, ya se está terminando la historia.

Guest: Valenfield es una pareja muy auténtica, son lindísimos juntos. De hecho, fueron el primer pairing de la serie.

Maria: Si, ya era hora de que Jill tuviese un golpe de suerte. Aunque Chris también ha sido el que ha tenido suerte, mucha.

Cualquier cosa, contádmela en un review. ¡Gracias!

Frozenheart7


	14. Pasión

Atrapada en un abismo

Capítulo 14

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Resident evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Contenido lemmon. Todo el capítulo es lemmon, varias escenas así que solamente si no queréis leerlo… Continuad la historia en el próximo capítulo.

No he querido hacerlo más largo por dos motivos:

1\. Exámenes finales (que ya he terminado, hoy era el último día)

2\. No quiero que la gente que no lea lemmon se pierda parte de la historia.

¡Disfrutad!

* * *

Cuando ella llegó a casa, Rebecca y Chris fueron al despacho a hablar sobre algo que ella no podía escuchar. Esperaba que no fuera algo malo. Cuando su amiga se fue, su compañero le dijo que estuviera en su habitación encerrada 10 minutos, él la vendría a buscar. Se ve que tenía una sorpresa preparada.

Chris había pedido comida a domicilio del restaurante más caro y había decorado la mesa con flores y velas. El detalle era hermoso y bien elaborado. Los dos estaban terminando la cena en la mesa. Había disfrutado de una bonita velada.

-Jill. Me siento muy mal al pensar lo que te hicieron.

La chica se sorprendió frente la empatía de su compañero y sonrió con tristeza.

-No te preocupes, es cosa del pasado. Solamente necesito recuperar… confianza supongo.-Valentine no parecía muy segura de sus palabras.

Redfield se levantó de su asiento y la tomó de la mano. La hizo levantar también, la chica se dejó llevar. Él se sacó una venda para los ojos de su bolsillo. Ella lo miró extrañada.

-Debes confiar en mí, ¿De acuerdo?- Ella asintió.

Se dejó cubrir los ojos con la tela de color negro. Él la guió por la casa, con las manos en su cintura y susurrándole en el oído. Ella estaba ardiendo, su toque la ponía a mil. Subieron unas escaleras, fueron hacia la planta superior. Jill casi resbaló, pero él la sujetó con sus brazos musculosos. Parecía un ejercicio de confianza de esos.

Escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, él la condujo dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Antes de retirarle la venda, él quiso aclarar una cosa:

-Jill, si te sientes presionada, dímelo. No quiero hacerte nada que no quieras hacer.

Ella tragó saliva, creyendo saber por dónde iba todo el asunto. Él le quitó la tela opaca de sus ojos grises con suavidad.

Jill se encontró con la habitación con la cama de matrimonio, adornada con velas y con un olor muy bueno a fresas. Ella se giró y encaró a Chris, ¿Cuánto hacía que nadie hacía algo bonito para ella?

-Chris…-Le acarició la mejilla con cuidado, rascando su barba de unos 2 días.

Se besaron lentamente, saboreando el sabor de sus bocas. De los besos pasaron a la cama, tirados y besándose el cuerpo. Jill se dejó llevar una vez más. Él no era igual que Wesker, él no la haría sufrir, no era sádico como ese enfermo.

Ella estaba nerviosa e impaciente, era como hacerlo por primera vez de nuevo. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Después de rondas de lametones, besos y caricias, Chris paró un momento, su sorpresa no terminaba ahí. La camisa de Chris reposaba en el suelo, junto con el vestido de Jill.

La hizo recostar y él se sentó en el colchón.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó la chica.

Él le acarició las piernas suavemente y pasó sus dedos por su entrepierna. A ella se le puso al piel de gallina con el contacto en esa zona. Aún no le quitaría la ropa interior, lo mejor estaba por venir. Se subió encima de Jill y le hizo guardar silencio.

-Relájate y cierra los ojos.

Ella le hizo caso. Él la acomodó la espalda entre los cojines y el colchón. Sabía que Jill quería hacerlo con él esa noche, pero por los nervios no estaba muy húmeda. Necesitaría una ayuda extra y él se la iba a dar.

Se fue a los pies de la cama mientras la chica se acomodaba y relajaba. Le tomó una pierna y le hizo un recorrido de besos por toda esta. Le dio alguna mordida suave y cuando llegó a su zona más sensible le acarició por encima de la tela. La chica se estremeció al contacto. ¿Cuánto hacía que nadie la tocaba de esa manera?

Sintió unas manos hábiles colándose por debajo de la lencería. Sintió unos movimientos electrizantes llevándola a la gloria. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al límite, Chris se detuvo. Le haría tener el orgasmo más intenso de su vida.

Ella intentó protestar, pero él solamente le dijo que ya lo sabía que no había terminado y le besó en los labios. Dejó un rastro de chupetones rápidos por todo su cuerpo, pasando por el cuello, el abdomen y las piernas. Puso una de sus piernas por encima de sus hombros. Le pasó las manos por debajo de los bordes de sus panties, tentando a quitárselos. Valentine se mordió el labio. No sabía que planeaba el hombre, pero le dejó hacer lo que quisiera.

Finalmente le quitó las últimas prendas y le volvió a cubrir los ojos a Jill. Después de unos segundos sintió una humedad en sus partes y unos besos que la volvían loca. Su lengua hizo remolinos sobre el nervio que hacía que la chica se estremeciera de placer. Cuando estaba volviendo a llegar al climax, él le apoyó una mano en la cintura y entró en ella lentamente.

Jill agarró con fuerza las sabanas, haciendo que se desgarren. Él la cogió de la mano y la besó, luego al dejó reposar de nuevo sobre el colchón. Se tumbó encima de ella y la hizo mirar. Se dieron más besos mientras él cogía ritmo en sus embestidas suaves. Ella se abrazó a su espalda y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Ese hombre era increíble en la cama.

Ella llegó al orgasmo, jadeando en busca de aire y gimiendo. Sus piernas y muslos temblaron en un potente huracán que la invadió de placer y cansancio. Él se dejó ir también, le caía el sudor de la frente. Se separó un poco aún sin salir de ella. La chica le tocó la punta del pelo que estaba empapada de sudor. Pasó sus dedos de pianista por su rostro y le atrajo hacía ella. Sus lenguas se mezclaron una vez más. Él poco a poco salió de su interior.

Cogió las sabanas de la punta de la cama y dejó que la chica se acomodara para que no tuviera frío. Luego también se puso él, cubriendo con el algodón blanco. Ella se giró mirando a la pared y puso una mano debajo del cojín. Redfield también se acercó y le pasó su brazo por la cintura, abrazándola. La estrujó contra su pecho masculino. Ella lo miró y sonrió. Se dieron un último beso de buenas noches.

Disfrutó mucho la experiencia, no se lo había pasado tan bien desde…siempre. Se sentía increíble estar en la cama, desnuda y abrazada con Chris. Sentía su corazón latiendo deprisa y se sentía muy feliz.

El cansancio la dejó agotada y se durmió enseguida, entre los brazos de su compañero.

* * *

Respuesta a los reviews:

ClauValo306: A mí me hace feliz actualizar y que la gente deje reviews, muchas gracias por tu opinión. A ver Capcom, haz que la pareja sea Canon de una maldita vez, los fans estamos cansados de esperar.

¿Tu primer review? Gracias por concederme este honor, querida. Muchas gracias por los cumplidos, de aquí una semana nuevo capítulo.

Ibii: ¿Te encantó? Este seguro que te gusta mucho más. Y los siguientes también.

¡Cuidaos! ¡Hasta la semana que viene!

Frozenheart7


	15. Confianza

**Atrapada en un abismo**

Capítulo 15

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Resident evil, Chris, Jill, Rebecca y todos los personajes del fic no me pertenecen. Solamente la trama.

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, otra semana más consecutiva estoy aquí. Qué bien, parece que mi inspiración está pasando una buena racha.

Ya pronto se termina la historia.

* * *

Los rayos de sol se escurrieron entre las cortinas, molestando a los ojos cerrados de Chris. Se despertó, estirando los brazos y palpando el colchón en busca de su compañera. No estaba.

Se levantó sobresaltado, en busca de su chica, mirando lado a lado en la habitación. Vio su ropa por el suelo, ese vestido rojo que había pertenecido a su madre. También encontró la propia, menos su camisa, no la encontró en ningún lado.

Era insignificante su camisa blanca frente la desaparición de Jill. Se colocó unos pantalones de chandal gris, rápidamente mientras daba brincos, luchando para mantener el equilibrio.

Justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta del dormitorio, escuchó el sonido de la ducha encendiéndose. El fluir del agua le calmó y asumió que su pareja estaba ocupando el baño y no se había ido a ninguna parte mientras dormía. Quizás lo de África y la mansión Spencer también le dejó un poco tocado. Jill no era la única, ese tipo de misiones dejaban huella en la persona.

Pensó en ser travieso, sabía que por modales no debía hacerlo, pero cayó en la tentación. Abrió la puerta del baño, donde su amante estaba quitándose la única prenda que la cubría. Era su camisa blanca. Cayó al suelo con gracia, la fémina se percató de la presencia de su compañero. Después de esa noche se sentía renovada y como antes. Su pelo ya era moreno de nuevo, se volvía a sentir amada. Y todo gracias a Rebecca y a Chris.

Giró un poco su cabeza, lo suficiente para ver como al mayor Redfield le caía la baba al verla desnuda. Con la mano le invitó a ducharse con ella, mientras entraba en contacto con el agua que caía de la regadera.

En menos de tres segundos el capitán del equipo Alpha estaba allí, duchándose con su amada. Le acarició la espalda con sus manos, tocando cada rincón de su piel. Ella cogió el jabón líquido y lo empezó a masajear por el pecho del hombre.

Este no pudo resistir el impulso y la besó, empujándola levemente hasta la pared hecha de mármol. La chica le tomó de las mejillas, reaccionando con la misma pasión que él, dándole la aprobación para que siguiera.

Sus cuerpos, el agua resbalando por sus siluetas. Cada cicatriz de guerra, cada marca sobre su piel.

Acarició su cintura, delineando su figura. Deseaba volver a estar dentro de ella. Se miraron a los ojos, se consumieron el uno al otro con una simple mirada. Se volvieron a besar, esta vez con más posesividad y pasión brutal.

Ayer fue una noche suave, pero esta mañana sería todo lo contrario. Ahora que ella había recuperado su antigua confianza ya podría hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

¡Que mañana que pasarían!

* * *

Entrada la tarde a Chris le entraron ganas de ir a correr. Había empezado el día de la mejor manera posible y deseaba terminarlo igual. Quería guardarse las energías suficientes y hacer deporte, aunque pareciera que haría el efecto contrario, las aumentaba.

Jill, que terminó de ordenar la despensa de la compra que habían hecho en el supermercado por la mañana, entró en la habitación. Su compañero se estaba abrochando sus deportivas. No podía ser, recién había vuelto de una misión y ya volvía a entrenar. Ella no sabía que rendimiento tendría en las habilidades de campo, quizás el efecto el P30 estaba desapareciendo, o a lo mejor se había quedado.

-¿Vas a correr?

El hombre, que no se había percatado de la presencia de su amante, se giró. La vio tan radiante como antes. Esa noche le había sentado bien. Se alegraba por ella, ya le tocaba un poco de diversión.

-Si, por los senderos de las montañas cercanas.

La chica miró pensativa al suelo por unos instantes y luego con determinación respondió:

-Te acompaño.

Y dicho y hecho. Los dos partieron al cabo de 5 minutos. El tiempo no era soleado, muchas nubes cubrían el cielo. Amenazaba con llover, pero no les importaba. No demorarían mucho, solamente media hora para acostumbrarse al entreno. La chica estaba motivada, pero aún cansada de la noche anterior y de esta mañana. Pero esta vez sí que había podido dormir, sin pesadillas. Quería cansarse para poder descansar bien por la noche.

No quería la presencia de ese…fantasma en sus sueños. Ya no pronunciaría jamás ese nombre, no existía. Estaba muerto.

Respiró el aire puro de la montaña. Ya se había alejado de la civilización y estaban entrando en unos caminos repletos de naturaleza. El hombre se adaptó al ritmo de la chica, que corría con facilidad y con un buen ritmo. Ella siempre había sido más ligera, pero fuerte también.

Redfield había estado trazando mentalmente una ruta por los senderos. Los llevaría al observatorio en la cima de una colina. Era un buen recorrido por la zona y no traspasaba los 35 minutos de trayecto.

* * *

En el despacho de O'Brian, Rebecca estaba sentada, escuchando atentamente a las palabras de su jefe. Quería recuperar a su mejor agente, Valentine. Una de las fundadoras de la organización no podía marchar del negocio así como así.

-¿Y tú ves preparada a Jill para que vuelva pronto?

Ella pensó mientras se mordía el labio inferior. EL tratamiento había sido entregado justo ayer. No había tenido tiempo ni de ver cómo reaccionaba. Quizás ni se lo había tomado porque Chris preparó una cena con vino. La médico se frotó las sienes, era una pregunta complicada de responder.

-Psicológicamente aún no está recuperada del todo, pero siendo víctima de tales abusos y el control mental… Lo lleva mucho mejor que cuando vino.

El hombre dio otro trago de su taza de café solo y se rascó la barbilla. Cruzó sus piernas en forma de 4 y lanzó otra pregunta a su mejor científica.

-¿Y físicamente?

La medico suspiró y aló las cejas. Tendría que saber la respuesta de su organismo cuando hubiese expulsado completamente el suero. También necesitaría tomar muestras de su sangre. Sudó al recordar lo que pasó la última vez que alguien la intentó pinchar.

-Justo ayer le entregué el tratamiento para expulsar el P30 a Chris. Antes de nada necesitaría ver cómo reacciona al proceso y para asegurarme tendría que hacerle unos análisis de sangre. –hizo una pausa pensativa y luego continuó- Yo calculo que en un par de meses estará bien.

El hombre satisfecho con la contestación se levantó para dar por terminada la reunión con Chambers. La subordinada también se levantó y le dio la mano a su jefe. Antes de irse, recordó lo del coche. Jill le había pedido ese favor.

-¡Por cierto jefe! Valentine me dijo que si podría tomar prestando uno de los jeeps de la BSAA temporalmente ya que no tiene pertenencias.

El hombre se giró y le sonrió. Haría cualquier cosa para recuperar a una de sus mejores gentes de la BSAA.

-Por supuesto, que venga a coger uno cuando quiera.

Y Rebecca salió del despacho, terminando su jornada laboral por el día de hoy. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al exterior. Una vez allí le mandó un mensaje a Chris, diciéndole que le diese el recado a Jill sobre lo el coche. No obtuvo respuesta inmediata. Ella lo dejó pasar y entró en su coche, dirigiéndose a su apartamento en la ciudad para cenar y descansar.

Pronto sería la noche del baile benéfico y todos estarían invitados. Allí haría la valoración sobre el estado de Valentine. El tratamiento ya habría actuado y vería cómo reaccionaba ante estimulo sociales con la otra gente. Se ahorraba trabajo, así no tendría que hacer una reunión de viejos conocidos para ver como socializaba la chica.

* * *

Llegaron a casa agotados, casi no tenían ni fuerzas para preparar una cena. Juntos decidieron ordenar comida japonesa, la favoritas de los dos. La morena se fue a cambiar y a darse una ducha de cuerpo rápida para quitarse el sudor.

Después fue el turno de Chris, mientras Jill atendió al repartidor a domicilio que llegó para traerles la comida. Pagó y volvió dentro, donde Chris le esperaba ya cambiado y con el pelo aún mojado. Ella dejó los envases en la mesa y terminó de preparar la comida en los platos. Mientras, Chris puso la pastilla a escondidas en el vaso de agua de su novia. Le dolía engañarla de esa manera, pero lo hacía por su propio bien. Seguro que se lo agradecería cuando estuviera bien del todo.

La mujer estaba apoyada en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Chris? Estaba de espaldas a ella y no podía verlo de cerca. Estaba haciendo algo en las bebidas. Se acercó por la retaguardia.

La pastilla se había terminado de descomponer en el agua, ya podría llevárselo a su novia. Cuando se giró casi gritó porque vio que ella estaba justo detrás de él. Hacía buena cara y sonreía, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-¿Qué hacías?

Chris disimuló, mientras se la llevaba de la cocina, suerte que había estado tiempo de guardar el envase con las pastillas.

-Nada, vamos a cenar.

Y logró despistarla. Si descubría lo del tratamiento se rompería su confianza. Ya lo dijo Rebecca, por su propia seguridad no debía hacérselo saber. Se vería a sí misma como un monstruo sin control y no quería eso.

* * *

**Respuesta de reviews:**

**KlauValo306:** ¡Hola linda! Si, por fin el momento esperado llegó. Ojalá los personajes de RE salieran de la pantalla. ¿A quién no le gusta un buen lemmon?

Actualizaré regularmente cada semana como he estado haciendo con estos capítulos. Me temo que no queda mucho para el final del fic. Seguro que os encantara, a ti como a los otros lectores. Prometo no defraudaros.

¡Nos leemos querida!

Att. Frozenheart7


End file.
